Magical Avenger
by EricPotter97
Summary: The infinity stones have a far greater power than anyone knew with their existence being far greater. Death is normally not one to intervene but when she sees what could be the end of existence she knows she has to interfere. Eventually leading to what one universe calls the Master of Death the new Universe will know as an Avenger. Hopefully he will have what it takes.
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own anything in this Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the Avengers and any Characters from the Marvel universe belong to Marvel. The part in Italics at the beginning is directly from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**

_"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_

"_You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? __The wand chooses the wizard. …__ The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. …" Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._

"_The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_

_Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

"_But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone … and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. …"_

"_But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."_

_Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

"_So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

For Harry that took place two hundred years ago, though at the time he didn't realize it, but uniting the Hallows had unexpected consequences; he had become immortal. At first, nothing seemed different, but then as time passed, everyone except him started aging and growing older. Harry only began to realize what was going on when he came home from work one day and found the cloak stone and wand upon his bed. Picking them up, not sure how they got to his room, he attempted to get rid of them. Keeping the Cloak as intended, he returned the wand to Dumbledore's Tomb and threw the Stone into the ocean. Getting home there they were waiting for him on his bed again. After attempting several more times to get rid of the Hallows he eventually kept them, using the Elder wand as his own wand slowly stopped working, wearing the stone, and keeping the cloak in his pocket for emergencies.

Eventually it got to a point where he felt out of place, so he packed up his house, emptied out his vault, and proceeded to backpack across the world. Throughout his journey, Harry learned obscure spells known only to select tribes from countries that magic had long hidden away. While in North America, Harry learned to become an animagus from the Native American wizards who had perfected the technique over millenniums. Eventually returning to Britain, Harry was ready to end it and pass onto his next great adventure.

Breaking into the ministry of magic was child's play for him. His magic had become so much stronger over the past two hundred years that almost no ward could keep him unless he cast it. Heading down into the Department of Mysteries, he eventually reached the death chamber and stopped just before the Veil. He tilted his head and looked it over before proceeding to walk through the veil. Nothing felt different; the first sign that something wasn't going correctly. He just kept walking for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he came upon a figure; he could feel the power emanating them.

The figure called out in a distinctly female voice, "Hello Master. I was beginning to think we would never meet." Confused, Harry approached her. "Who are you? I am no one's master." He heard the figure laugh as she turned around facing him. "I am Death and you are my master. You became that when you united the pieces of my core."

Seeing the confusion on his face, Death continued. "Your people called them the Hallows. You see, you live in what is probably one of million different dimensions. However, your dimension is the only one that harbors magic within each soul. Around the same time has the Three Brothers Antonich, Cadmus, and Ignotus crossed the river that had claimed millions of lives, someone in the original universe was in the process of preparing to destroy the multiverse. Until that point I had never interfered in mortal affairs; just continued doing my job taking the souls of the dead and helping them pass on. Every millennium or so, the multiverse collides as it is with one cosmic event that is set to happen at the same time across all universes. However, normally, the people combine with their alternate selves. A few people who don't exist in one universe or another, come into existence in what is the new prime universe. This time, there were two major differences in the collision.

Here she paused as if trying to collect her thoughts.

After a moment she continued. "Your universe was the first time any universe had so much variation from the prime. The other difference being that this collision created a being known as Thanos. Over time, he would become hellbent on achieving balance and attempting to win favor with me. Being Death affords me several skill sets and in this case I used the one that allows me to see any potential births across a universe. Knowing that your universe may hold the key, I looked over every path, every potential birth, and found you. One who would be born with untold potential for power, but also for doing the right thing. I saw you would need help."

Pausing once more, she studied him for a moment. "That was where I began my meddling. I needed to ensure you were born, but I also had to get you help so when the brothers crossed the bridge, I had my chance. Three souls who were supposed to die; the only ones I could safely interact with. I appeared to them offering gifts for the "Power and creativity". The oldest brother wanted a wand that would be unbeatable. I crafted with a bloodline curse so that it would only work properly for someone of his relation, but I also needed its power to grow so I added a compulsion that would make it continue to pass hands, absorbing the power of other wands until it reached you. The middle brother had just lost his wife and wanted to bring her back. This went against natural laws, but I allowed it. I added my own modifications; every hand it passed through if the wielder died, it would absorb its power to give to you once reaching your hand. The final brother asked for a way to hide from death, now his request fit in perfectly, as I modified the cloak so long as it was held by a direct descendent of the youngest brother your universe would be hidden from any and all collisions." With that she made a chair appear and sat down watching him process.

"So, this Thanos is dangerous, but why are you telling me all this? I died, I walked through the veil. There is no going back. If Thanos is in another universe, there's nothing I could do anyway."

Providing him with a chair, he sat down while Death explained. "Normally, yes there is nothing you could do, but there is one other thing I added to the gifts, knowing I had set the events in motion for you to one day get them. I made it so once you did, you would be my master with powers equal to mine... including the ability to move through dimensions. Additionally, you are unable to die until you have completed your destiny. The only one with more power than me is my older sister Fate. She wouldn't allow me to interfere like that unless it needed to happen as part of her plan. Around five hundred years ago, I met with her and she explained to me that the multiverse was never supposed to exist. when the next collision happens that's it, but the only way that can happen is with a driving force that can make sure events play out properly and when she saw you she knew your mindset would assist wonderfully."

Harry stared for a second unsure of at what before swallowing. "I'll do it." Death smiled "Perfect, there is one catch however. In order for Fate to allow us this conversation I have to lock it away within your subconscious. Until the time is right, you cannot remember any of this." Harry nodded before standing up. "Well then lock it away and send me there. I will just be myself and hope I am doing the right thing."

Death stood up vanishing the chairs. "When you arrive, you will have your backpack with your belongings and your gold. I will place you in the exact place you need to be to do the most good. You will retain all your magic with one slight change; I am going to merge the Hallows with you, allowing you full access to your magic at all times." Nodding, he turned as a door appeared. Gesturing to the door, Death explained "When you step through that door this conversation will be locked away. The only thing you'll remember is you performed a ritual in your old world which combined the Hallows with yourself to end the bloody history behind them and then waking up there after walking through veil."

Sensing she was finished Harry approached the door, grasped the handle and stepped through. As he did, one thought passed through his mind

_I guess this is truly going to be my next great Adventure. _

After Harry stepped through the door Death vanished. She reappeared next to another figure.

"You were right, sister. He went along with it. Hopefully with his help we can repair the damage our brother caused." Turning, Fate studied Death but for a moment. "There is a reason mortals are not supposed to know about us. If this Thanos manages his plan, it will destroy not only half of all life in his universe, but in every universe. The Infinity stones are linked to the very existence of the Multiverse, always residing in the prime universe. If used as he intends then it will be the end times."

Death nodded. "Those stones are all that are left behind from father each representing part of his power. What the mortals call the big bang was him bringing the multiverse into creation, however, the effort tore him apart. He knew the stones would be brought into being from what was left of his power. He created us three beings to watch over Fate, Death, and Life, what he didn't predict however was Life falling in love and revealing our existence putting everything in jeopardy. I just hope this plan works because if it doesn't, then all will be lost."

Fate nodded "It will sister, I have foreseen many variations of this plan with many different people from many different universes and for whatever reason that universe came into existence with beings able to draw upon Father's domain. It has to mean something, and that one particular mortal is the only one who was able to come close to preventing the end. He was just barely strong enough before you stepped in. Hopefully it will be enough, and that team could use some magical assistance as well."

**AN: Decided to try my hand at writing a crossover. Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I love all the positive reviews on the Prologue this is my second attempt at a fanfiction and my first at a crossover. As a reminder I own nothing Harry potter is owned by JK Rowling Marvel and it characters are owned by Marvel which in turn is Owned by Disney**

The first thing Harry was aware of when he woke up was a series of explosions, his instincts from the war taking over he jumped up and looked around. The first thing he saw was vehicles blowing up followed by soldiers jumping out of the vehicles only to be shot from somewhere out of sight. As he slowly made his way towards the commotion to see if he could help, he saw a man in an expensive suit getting out of one of the only remaining vehicles and running for cover behind a rock. As he reached the man he saw him pull out a phone to call for help however it was to little to late as a missile landed beside them, Harry attempted to throw up a shield to block the pair of them however for the first time he could remember since learning that he was a wizard his magic didn't respond. Barely having a second to curse Harry felt a sharp pain both arms before he blacked out.

Slowly waking up the first thing that Harry was aware of was both his arms were wrapped in what felt to him like the gauze. The second thing he was aware of was that he wasn't alone, he had found himself in a cave with two other men one of whom was the man from earlier who now appeared to have wires running out of his chest and one he had never seen before "did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" The other man laughed "good to see you awake I am Yinsen I bandaged your injuries for you while you were out however I was unable to reach the shrapnel that embedded itself within your arm." Harry studied the man for a moment, and looked down at his arms before nodding, "I appreciate that my name is Harry how is our friend there," he responded gesturing towards the figure from earlier. Yinsen seemed to study him for a moment clearly having expected much more of an outburst from Harry over having pieces of metal stuck is arm.

Shrugging the man now identified as Yinsen turned to face the other figure in the cave, "Tony is well there was much shrapnel in his chest I removed what I could but was unable to reach the rest I placed an electromagnet in his chest to keep it from reaching his heart." It was in the middle of the explanation that Tony woke up and Yinsen had to stop him from removing the wires.

Harry nodded before standing up, "okay well I for one am not a fan of the cave motif these guys have going on here so what do you say we escape?"

Yinsen gestured to the door "it is re-enforced steel there is no getting through that."

Harry laughed in response "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Standing up he walked towards the door and tried to conjure a simple flame just hot enough to melt through the door, however his magic didn't want to respond. Frowning Harry reached deep inside himself and finding his core as he had been taught to do when learning occlumency. His frown deepened when he saw what appeared to be a wall around his magic. Harry began to push attempting to get his magic to pulse, ever so slowly he began to get a response bits of his magic began to flow over the wall giving him power to work with. He felt his magic begin to travel through the pathways however as it traveled up his arm he felt pain shoot through his arm equivalent to several targeted crucios being cast upon him at once causing him to scream out. "Maybe I don't have any tricks at the moment." He looked down at his arms there were very few metals that could affect the flow of magic and if any of those metals were part of the shrapnel stuck in his arm then he was screwed he would have no access to his magic not to mention the blocks.

It was soon after the room was entered by several men one of which stepped forward and explained with the help of Yinsen translating that they wanted Tony to build his latest missile for them. At first, he refused but after they dragged him away and presumably tortured him, he agreed. After receiving all the materials, he needed he began building however it became apparent at least to those three in the cave that he wasn't building a missile like their captors had wanted.

"Tony what is it that you're building it doesn't appear to be a missile?" Harry inquired.

Tony looked up as he snapped the piece into place "It's a miniaturized arc reactor we have a big one of these powering my facility in Miami this one is to get me free from the battery in my chest after that we get out of here."

Harry nodded studying the device as Tony turned on the liquid nitrogen which once reaching the device caused it to light up "It feels kind of like my magic," over the time they had spent together which they had estimated to be several weeks based on the passage of time using the delivery of meals, if one could call them meals, Harry had come to trust the two men and had told them all about his magic. At first, they were angry, mostly Tony though Yinsen was a very laid back man. After some shouting, Harry explained that if his magic was working normally, if it was responding, if the wall wasn't around his magic, and if he didn't have the metal in his arms they would've already been free. Harry considered for a moment before he picked up the Arc reactor and held it between both hands looking up to ensure he was out of site of the cameras he cast, "Incendio", after several seconds in which Harry had to fight against the wall around his magic to get it to perform, bright blue flames shot out of reactor and while Harry felt the pain same as before it felt dulled "interesting."

Turning Harry faced Tony, "is this the smallest you could go?"

Tony seemed to consider for a moment "I could possibly go smaller though the power output would be a fraction of this, and I don't know how much longer our captors would be willing to let this go on."

Harry nodded, pausing to think for a second, he turned looking up at the camera and using the arc reactor he cast a confounding charm, "there now they will see what they expect to see Tony building the missile, if we can build two smaller versions of these and some form of holding unit then maybe just maybe we will have a real shot at getting out of here".

After swapping out the car battery for the Arc Reactor Tony, sat down at his work station and began doodling on some of the paper he had, grabbing Harry Tony pulled him over and took quick measurements of his arms length and width, Harry felt as if he was back in Ollivander's getting measured for his wand.

Several minutes later Tony walked over plans in his hands and laid , "This suit is our ticket out once built we will be able to use it to escape with this combine it with your magic Harry, and we should be able to get far enough way to reach help." Nodding they immediately got to work building the suit and gauntlets. Harry had some very limited experience with technology outside of the odd engineering classes he had picked up here and there over the last two hundred years was very little help so he just dismantled what he could and left the actual construction to Tony and Yinsen.

The gauntlets were finished first as they were the smaller of the two. Strapping them on Harry gasped as he felt the arc reactors built into the gauntlets attempt to connect to his magic. Feeling that they were unable to he dropped into his occlumency and followed the path they took to his magic and guided them over the wall. Frowning as he saw the pathway bend, he knew it would affect the flow of his magic while he wouldn't be able to cast any of his higher powered spells he should still be able to cast enough to assist in the escape. Coming out of his trance Harry aimed his bracers at the far wall and cast a pair of bombardas, the clear spells came flying out and struck the wall with while not leaving as much of a mark as they normally do they indent they left was still quite significant.

It was several weeks later and finally the suit was finally complete. While Tony was getting into the suit and Yinsen was in the process of starting the boot up procedure on the suit their captors had gotten tired of waiting for their missile and had decided they would be finished today.

Harry crossed over to the table the gauntlets were seated on and slipped them onto his wrists, "You and Tony get that suit up and running I will hold them off."

"No Harry your magic isn't how it used to be, and Tony is going to need someone to protect him while the suit finished boot up procedures, I will hold them off." As Yinsen said that their captors sprung the first trap the makeshift bomb they had connected to the door exploding. Yinsen went running ahead of Harry grabbing one of the rifles and ran through the tunnels firing the rifle as he went.

It took several long agonizing minutes where all they heard was gun shots but finally the boot up process was complete. Standing up Harry nodded to Tony "lets do this," Tony nodded. Dropping the face plate the pair went running through the door following the trail of dead bodies that Yinsen had left behind.

Eventually the pair came upon an injured Yinsen, Harry was quick to rush over "hold still let me heal you," Yinsen was quick to steady his hand "No no this was my plan all along I am going to be with my family they were killed long ago and now I am going to be with them."

Harry wasn't happy about it but understood. Tony looked to be just as upset by this as he but was willing to let the man who had saved both their lives have his dying wish. After staying with him till he drew his final breath they got up and continued their path outside where they were attacked by the waiting forces. Allowing Tony to deal with the ground troops Harry apparated up behind the men manning the turrets stunning them and taking them out of the fight.

Returning to Tony's side he activated the rocket packs in the feet of the suit and they flew up and away. Coming to a crash landing in the sand they laughed "well for a test run that went pretty good," was Tony's response. Helping Tony out of the pit he had ended up in they began their trek through the desert. Eventually they heard a chopper passing overhead turning and waving their hands it landed where a man climbed out approaching Tony "how was that Funvee now huh Tony?" He asked half joking before turning to look at Harry "and who might you be?"

Tony was quick to interrupt "This is Harry he is part of the reason I am alive and he's coming with us." Gesturing to the man "Harry this is Rhodey." Extending his hand he shook hands with Rhodey before they climbed onto the chopper.

It was several days later that they arrived back in Miami after being examined several times over by doctors, during this time Tony had Jarvis work on fabricating and creating an identity for Harry. Stepping off the military transport that brought them to the US Tony's assistant approached "why Miss. Potts are those tears I see crying over your lost boss?"

Tony asked in what Harry assumed was his typical fashion, judging by the way the woman he now knew to be Pepper had laughed "no just at the prospect of having to find a new job," it was at that point she noticed Harry extending her hand "Hi I'm Pepper who are you?"

Taking the outstretched hand Harry shook it "Harry Potter I escaped alongside this one," he said gesturing towards Tony.

At the point Happy who was standing in the background gestured to the car "we must be going Mr. Stark have to get you to a hospital to be checked out."

Tony shook his head in response to this "Actually Happy bring me to Stark Industries Pepper call a press conference I have something that needs to be said but first a cheeseburger," turning to Harry "you like cheeseburgers right Harry?" Harry just laughed and nodded as they got into the car.

After stopping for burgers at Burger King the arrived at Stark Industries where they proceeded inside where Tony gave what was probably one of the most unorthodox press conferences ever held where he announced he was shutting down the weapons manufacturing section of Stark Industries until further notice.

Arriving back at Tony's house he set Harry up inside a room before dragging him down to his lab. "Okay Gandalf let me see the full extent of these powers of yours," Tony gestured to a target range in front of him.

Harry nodded sliding the gauntlets on to his wrists he prepared himself. Starting off slowly, he cast some basic shielding charms before moving into offensive spells such as stunners and disarming charms. "Before I cast these next three spells, I need to explain a bit. Where I come from these spells are forbidden so I try to avoid them whenever possible only two of the three am I able to demonstrate as the third only affects the mind." Gesturing he attempted to cast but couldn't work up the power needed in order to cast them. "Guess I cant cast those spells whatever that wall around my magic is its restricting my access to my more powerful spells."

Tony stared shocked at the variety of spells unsure of what to say before smiling "Jarvis did you get all those readings?" Jarvis replied in the affirmative "I did sir," Tony nodded before turning to Harry "once I build a new one of these," he said gesturing to the Arc Reactor in his chest "I'm designing a new suit for my self and new gauntlets for you…" Tony trailed off for a second as he looked over Harry "you'll probably need something for protection as well."

Harry shook his head "I've got that covered." Reaching into his backpack he pulled out his dragon and basilisk hide leather jacket and pants he had commissioned in his old dimenison "this jacket and pant set are made up from some of the most powerful protective skins from some of the strongest creatures of my old dimension. It's comprised of a mix of basilisk and dragon hide sewn together with acromantula silk, nothing can penetrate either of them and once I put on the hood from the jacket my identity is hidden as well." Tony nodded before moving to his project table to start.

**AN: The marvel universe won't start changing until the end of Iron Man most of the events of Iron Man will follow canon from the MCU until the battle with Obidiah from there things will be very AU.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow was not expecting this story to take off as much as it as. The last chapter was a bit rushed but that was on my part as it was mostly made to be filler this chapter is going to be where things start to diverge as always I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Marvel and its characters are owned by Marvel which in association belongs to disney**

After spending all of the previous week with Tony in his lab, Harry was excited to get out and explore the area. Tony, however, had other ideas. "Hey Merlin, come down to the lab. I got something to show you!" Groaning, Harry followed Tony downstairs to the lab. He saw Tony putting on what appeared to be high tech boots. "what are those?" Harry asked gesturing towards the boots. "These are the first step in the 2.0 version of my new suit. I have to perfect the flight before I build the rest of the suit," Harry groaned, "I thought the suit was for escaping, and now your building another one?"

Tony studied him for a moment "You saw what I saw over there… those were my weapons. My name, my reputation is behind those and I intend to put a stop to it. Now, you can help me or leave, but I'm doing this." Tony powered up the boots, immediately flipping upside down and flying into the roof behind him and then falling into the car immediately below him. Harry started laughing before walking over and ensuring Tony wasn't injured.

After helping him up and being able to stop laughing he said, "Tony you might want to recalibrate and possibly add in some kind of balancing mechanism," Harry suggested.

After getting the boots off, Tony raced over to his console bringing up his designs. "If I add in arm bracers, I should be able to stabilize the flight patterns," was all that Harry understood before Tony started getting into numbers he didn't understand. Eventually he stood up telling Jarvis to render them. "Ok while that is going let's head out and grab something to eat."

Guiding Harry up and out of the house, he led him to the car he had parked out front. Stopping for food and for Tony to show Harry the sights, they eventually returned to the house after about an hour. When they returned to the lab, the bracers were complete. Getting them on along with the foot propulsion systems, Tony began his testing,

Harry was quick to caution, "perhaps this time start at one percent power?"

Tony nodded "Good point. Jarvis start at one percent, take off in 3,2,1," Tony started hovering around the room. Slowly increasing the power, he eventually capped out at five percent before landing. "Jarvis, lets incorporate this design into the new armor," after getting the affirmative from Jarvis he turning to Harry and bringing up a hologram schematic of the gauntlets they had designed in the cave.

"I have redesigned your gauntlet system, if you remember in the cave the original designed burned out due to overload from your raw power, I have designed the new system to connect with you and redirect the extra power back into you allowing for less power loss with each concurrent spell and less ambient power in the system." As he talked Tony gestured to the several places that they gauntlets would loop the ambient magic back into the system.

Harry nodded, "I appreciate it Tony," walking over to the console Harry studied the design. "Not a fan of the color though, can we do them in a black and silver something that will go with my outfit a bit better and allow me be to blend in more as well."

Tony nodded "Jarvis did you get that? Also, too much gold on mine lets add some red in there."

"Very good sir I shall begin rendering final render time is around three and half hours."

Tony nodded before turning around as a news broadcast came on talking about the Stark Benefit Gala. "Jarvis did we get an invite to that?"

"We did not sir."

Nodding, Tony turned to Harry. "Let's crash my own Benefit Gala." Leading Harry upstairs, "I don't think I have a tux that will fit you…" Tony trailed off seeing Harry smirk "…and let me guess you can just magic one to fit you" at Harry's nod. Tony stepped into his closet grabbing a tux before handing it to Harry. "Meet downstairs in 15 minutes, magic man," before closing the bedroom door behind him

Heading to his room, Harry put on the tux before using magic to shrink it to fit. Heading downstairs, Harry met Tony by the front door. "So Mister Magic, can you drive?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded, "learned several years ago," he answered evasively not having yet come around to telling Tony how long he'd been alive.

** R**

Tony tossed Harry a set of keys pointing towards a car as they walked outside "race you to the Gala…" climbing inside the car, Harry revved the engine a few times before taking off keeping pace with Tony just barely passing him as they pulled up to the Gala. Climbing out of the car, Harry followed Tony's lead, handing over the keys to the valet.

They began walking inside where they were accosted by Obidiah. "Tony, Harry, I didn't think you were coming."

Ever since Harry had met Obidiah, something about the man had set him on edge, however the way he had greeted them just now seemed to set off every alarm that Harry had from the war.

Tony who was more used to dealing with him by now quickly stepped in. "We were going stir crazy in the house and how can you expect me not to show up at my own Gala…Harry is just here cause he's got nothing better to do then hang out with stuffy rich people."

Harry was quick to jump in. "I may not have anything better to do but I am not afraid to tell one stuffy rich guy where to stuff it," he replied laughing with that Harry and Tony proceeded into the gala.

Inside, they immediately made a stop at the bar getting drinks before proceeding to mingle. Things went south when they were confronted by a reporter. "Mr. Stark care to comment on the latest weapons shipment that was just delivered to the Ten Rings Organization that was recently used for an attack on the city of Guilmera?"

Tony stood there shocked, so Harry quickly stepped in "Mr. Stark has placed a hard stop on sales of all weapons and will be investigating all claims of continued sales internally."

Grabbing Tony, he navigated him outside where Tony proceeded to confront Obidiah. "Tell me you aren't responsible?"

As Harry expected Obidiah played dumb. Getting their cars from the valet, Harry and Tony proceeded back to the estate.

Arriving back at the estate they went down to the lab where Jarvis had finished fabrication on the bracers and the suit. Taking the bracers, Harry started placed them over his wrists letting his magic pulse they activated and secured themselves to his wrists. While Tony got suited up, he walked over to the makeshift target range that Tony had built in the lab, Harry proceeded to test the bracers, firing off a few test spells. He could already tell they improved his casting nearly ten-fold and the pain was nearly non-existent. Turning towards Tony, Harry watched Tony take a test flight in the lab before taking off. Having an idea of what Tony had in mind, Harry summoned his jacket and pants using a switching spell to put them on he stared after the Tony.

Harry, who had only attempted flight without his broom once before, thought for a second before allowing pure magic to flow through the bracers before he directed it to surround him and slowly started to lift off the ground. Allowing his mind to drift to what it was like to fly, Harry took off after Tony, slowly gaining speed and altitude until he caught up to Tony. "Let me guess, your plan is to fly to Guilmera and put a stop to the Ten Ring attacks there?"

"Yes, and don't attempt to stop me." Tony replied. Harry held up his hands. "Not at all, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Pulling up the hood on his jacket, he activated the charms in place to shield his identity and conceal his face in darkness. Harry gestured for Tony to lead the way. Taking off, the pair continued flying through the night until they reached Guilmera. Touching down they immediately put a stop to the terrorists who were attacking the locals before they started bringing out the big guns against them.

Quickly raising a shield in front of them, Harry was just able to stop a tank shot from hitting them before Tony launched a missile into the tank and blew it up. Nodding to the villagers, they took off with Harry following Tony's lead. After flying for a bit, Harry noticed that Tony was arcing downwards. Touching down, they came upon an encampment full of weapons. Taking the lead Harry started blowing up the caches as they were attacked, going on the defensive Harry threw up a shield covering himself and Tony.

Seeing that the attacks weren't getting through they started trying to rush them which is exactly what Harry wanted as he let his magic flow down into the ground turning it into quicksand which caused the enemy to start sinking. Seeing the battle was complete they took off again intent on returning to Malibu.

Thankfully Harry had some foresight to cover them in notice-me-not charms as they began their attacks so that the military wouldn't find out until it was too late. Eventually returning to Malibu they landed back in the lab.

"See, sister? Events are already changing. In every single version of events, the military catches on to Tony too early. However, through Harry's intervention they were able to get in and get out unseen." Death pointed out to her sister.

Fate however was quick to intervene. "That may be, but by changing that point other events may not go in their favor. The only thing going for them currently is those who needed to notice their actions did," was her response as she studied the view in front of her. Turning to her sister Fate continued. "I don't know why you thought it smart to send him back to the beginning when we could very well put in him close enough to the first team up…" she trailed off seeing Death laugh.

"Tony Stark is known in his universe as the Merchant of Death. While that may not mean anything in the grand scheme of things, he has been dealt a crap hand while trying to do right by those important to him," here death paused. "I may not be as all-knowing as you are. I do however see everyone's death and there are eight million different ways that he is supposed to die and I intend to make sure his death is from old age." Finishing her rant, Death disappeared from her sisters dimension, leaving her to study her tapestry.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Love all the positive feedback, I am not going to tolerate flames if you don't like it don't read it. As always I own nothing, this is just purely for fun in my down time. JK Rowling owns anything borrowed from the Harry Potter Universe. While Marvel its universe and its characters are owned by Marvel. Anything in Italics is a flashback**

Once getting back in the lab Harry had no issue getting off his bracers all he had to was reign his magic back in and the bracers sprang free. Tony however getting out of his suit was a different story. While getting it on was seamless for the most part, taking it off was proving to be a whole other ball game. As they were just starting to make progress in getting the suit off,

Pepper showed up announcing her presence with a shriek.

"Are those bullet holes!?"

After helping Tony get the last piece off Harry stepped back laughing ready to watch the show. Tony groaned "Thanks for the help buddy," he threw over his shoulder to Harry before turning to Pepper.

"They're not, not bullet holes Pepp. come on I was out testing my new invention a little when I happened to piss a few people off and they shot at me. It was nothing I couldn't handle, besides Harry knew what I was doing and he wouldn't let anything happen to me." Tony finished smugly.

Pepper whirled around facing Harry "you knew he was going to do something dangerous and stupid and let him do it anyway I thought you would talk him out of doing things like this!"

Harry studied Pepper for a moment "I figured I would take the path of least resistance. if I tried to stop him he'd find a way to do it anyway so if I let him do it but went with him then I could prevent him from dying…" before he could continue Pepper cut him off, "What could you possibly do against BULLETS!?"

Harry laughed. The only one who knew of his magic so far was Tony, who he looked over towards, mentally asking if Pepper could be trusted.

At his nod, he looked back at Pepper. "I've got a few skills that enable me to keep the both of us safe."

Picking up a random piece of metal on the table next to them, he waved his hand over it for effect letting it float before waving his hand again and turning it into a bird. It flew around the lab before landing on Harry's hand and he turned it back into metal. "I've got magic that allows me to do quite a bit so if Tony had come into any danger, I would've taken care of it."

Pepper stood there not sure how to react before laughing anxiously. "you have magic and he has a robot suit; I have gone insane," waving his hand Harry cast a cheering charm over Pepper to help calm her down.

"Now Tony I believe you had something you needed of Pepper?" Harry inquired, hoping to change the subject.

Laughing, Tony walked over to his desk picking up a flash drive. "Yes, Pepper, I need you to go to my office and hack into Stark servers. I can't do it from here and me showing up would cause to much trouble, but you going in wouldn't turn too many heads." Handing Pepper the flash drive, Tony explained how it worked and how to get what he needed before sending her on her way.

Arriving at Stark Industries, Pepper made her way up to Tony's office. She sat down at his computer and plugged in the flash drive. Panicking at first when the security alert went off, she relaxed when it got into the computer and silenced the alert. Searching through the computer as Tony instructed, she eventually came across the Ghost Drive on the computer. Inside it she found shipping manifests selling weapons to the other side and plans for a suit like Tony's or what she had seen of it. Eventually she came across a video of Tony surrounded by armed men with cables running out of a hole in his heart. At first she couldn't understand what was being said not knowing the language, but running the translate program built into the Stark computers quickly solved that problem.

"You did not tell us the man you wanted us to kidnap was Tony Stark. The price has now doubled."

Gasping Pepper copied that over as well when Obidiah showed up. Pepper had never really liked Obidiah; she felt like he held to many secrets and seeing the things on this drive had proven many of her fears true. "now this doesn't look good does it." Pepper was at a loss words, sure she had been found out. "sitting in the boss's chair… it's ok, I won't tell. we all want to see what its like to feel a bit of power."

Discreetly moving the newspaper on the desk to cover the flash drive, all she could do was nod as she watched him walk over to the whiskey Tony kept in his office. "you know, Tony always did get the good stuff." He poured himself a drink and turned away. Using the opportunity, Pepper looked at the screen and saw the transfer had completed now she just had to get out and she would be safe.

Looking around the desk, she picked up a few papers then using the newspaper for coverage she unplugged the flash drive. "well I really must be going," sliding both into her purse, she went to leave.

Before she could make it out the door, "Oh, Pepper. Is that today's paper? You mind if I take a read?"

Handing over the paper she made her way out of the office. As she hurried her way outside, she ran into Agent Coulson on her way out in the lobby. "Miss Potts! About that meeting?"

Without pausing, "Want a meeting? Come with me, you will get one hell of a meeting." Hurrying out the door, she followed Coulson to his vehicle. Pepper pulled out her phone calling Tony to fill him in on what she had found.

Harry had left to pick up a pizza, leaving Tony home alone when he got a call from Pepper. "Pepper be careful, he's dangerous…" was all he managed to get out before he was paralyzed. "You know, Tony, you really did invent the best devices. When I had you kidnapped and those vandals thought they could demand more money, I thought I had lost my golden goose. Who knew even in the worst conditions on Earth you would lay one more." By this point Obidiah had walked into view. Tony saw him reach into his bag and pull out a device and approach him. "Now, I won't kill you right away, but by the time anyone finds you… that shrapnel in your chest will." Placing the device over the arc reactor in Tony's chest, he flipped the switch and it pulled the arc reactor from Tony's chest. He left Tony to die.

After he was gone, Tony started dragging himself down the stairs to get to the lab. Harry arrived back with the pizza. Walking down to the lab, Harry found Tony halfway down the stairs. "Tony? are you ok?" Rushing over, Harry saw the arc reactor was missing from his chest holding out his hand, "accio arc reactor!" Feeling the original arc reactor that Tony had constructed in the cave appear in his hand, he was confused, but in a hurry so Harry reconnected it to the magnet in Tony's chest.

Gasping, Tony sat up. "That bastard. I am going to get him back for this," heading down into the lab Tony switched Jarvis back on "Jarvis how is the new suit? Is it ready to go?" "Of course, sir," Tony nodded before walking over to the pad. "well then suit up." Seeing Tony suit up, Harry walked over to the bracers picking them up and placing them on his wrists and summoning his jacket and pants from the mannequin setup in the corner of the lab. Swapping them for his clothes he turned towards Tony. He nodded before flipping down the faceplate and flying out of the lab. Harry quickly followed behind him.

Pepper had explained everything to Coulson. He was quick to lead her back to the headquarters for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division where he mobilized agents to follow them to Stark Industries and arrest Obidiah. Arriving they ran into the Arc Reactor room, not sure where he would have gone Pepper turned around when she saw the door marked Section 10. Running over to the door she attempted to scan her key card but was unable to get the door to open which she found weird, because as Tony's assistant, she had all-access.

Coulson pulled her away while one of the agents placed a localized explosive on the door. Quickly covering her hears, the door exploded inwards falling to the ground with a bang. Following behind the agents, they swarmed the lower levels looking for Obidiah. The first sign something went pear shaped was the sound of a body hitting the wall followed by loud thumping. The next thing Pepper knew she was running from a giant robot man. Running outside, she tried to find somewhere to go before the ground opened up in front of her and the robot came flying out. "Now, why did you have to go and run like that Pepper? Now I have to kill you."

Watching the machine take aim, she ducked her head and turned away not wanting to watch the beam fly towards her. When it never came, she looked up and saw a blue dome surrounding her before she saw a red and gold blur fly forward and strike Stane.

Coming to land beside her, Harry lowered his hood. "You should probably take cover and leave Stane to us. We may need your help though. This is what I need you to do," Harry leaned down whispering a plan in Pepper's ear.

Replacing the hood on his head, Harry took off after Obidiah and Tony, catching up to them on the freeway just as Obidiah was about to pick up a car and smash Tony with it. He flew up behind Obidiah and blasted him with several bolts of pure magic.

Yelling out at the intruder Obidiah, turned. "Well, well, who do we have here? If my hunch is correct, I would say we have Tony's new friend Harry. Well you don't have a suit and those little repulsor blasts aren't going to do anything to me." Pointing both hands at Harry, Obidiah took aim and released flamethrower blasts at Harry. Intending to charbroil him, he held the blast for several seconds before turning it off. He was expecting to see a pile of ash fall to the ground. What he wasn't expecting was a glowing blue orb to be around Harry protecting him from the flames.

Tony seeing his opportunity quickly fired several shots at the distracted Obidiah. Flying up close Tony attempted to disconnect some of the servos in the suit, however he couldn't get close enough before he was smacked away. Harry flew over and caught him before he could get smacked down leaning down and whispering so only Tony could hear him "We have to contain this. Follow me and lead him back towards the factory."

Both men took off flying back towards the factory. Tony had an idea. "Harry, listen I can guarantee Obidiah didn't know about the icing problem I had with the original suit, so if I can get him to fly high enough, the lines will freeze over like on my first flight. That could be our chance to take him out."

Harry thought for a moment "if you get him high enough I may have a trick that can end this," nodding, they eventually touched down at the factory where Tony proceeded to antagonize Obidiah for quite a bit before taking off making sure that he was being followed.

Turning around Tony faced Obadiah, "Just one question for you, how'd you deal with the icing problem?"

"Icing problem?" Obidiah's suit started to fizzle out and he began a downwards spiral towards the ground.

Before he could get to far, Harry appeared above him and focused his magic towards the heavens he summoned a bolt of lightning from the storm that had been building around them. Thrusting his hand down he directed the bolt of lightning into the suit. Hovering, he watched Stane fall as Tony appeared next to him turning his head questioningly.

"Little trick I picked up on my travels around the world. Apparently Norweigan wizards created it based on interactions with 'Thor'," flying down, the pair touched down on the roof where Obidiah had landed.

The pair smiled upon finding the suit the non-functional "I don't think it was made to handle five billion joules of electricity." Tony joked.

Harry shook his head and apparated them both to the ground.

_Earlier while flying towards the factory Tony look towards Harry "I've got a plan but it I only want to use it as a last resort," "I'm listening.." Tony stopped hovering in mid-air "this arc reactor in my chest isn't built for long term fighting so we need to distract him long enough to have someone overload the Arc reactor in the factory if we can disable Stane and his suit on top of the roof of the Arc reactor building then the resultant blast should be enough to take him out." Nodding Harry thought for a second "I may have some skills that can work in our favor at disabling the suit if it comes down to it." With that they resumed their flight towards Stark Industries._

**AN: The next chapter will build more on the lightning ability and explain it more asl well. Let me know what you thought of the fight scene. It was my first time writing something like this, so any feedback would be appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I have seen a lot of reviews saying there isn't much difference between Marvel universe and mine. I stated previously that there wouldn't be much difference until after the fight with Obadiah. The first 3 chapters was more about Harry getting into the universe and finding his footing things will be diverging very rapidly from here. Chapters will also be getting longer as well so for those who chose to stick it out thanks and to those just getting here Welcome. As always I own Nothing Marvel and its characters are the sole ownership of Marvel. Harry Potter is the works and ownership of JK Rowling. **

After the battle against Obadiah Agent Coulson had approached them needing to speak with them and as he said run "damage control", Harry's only concern however was getting some sleep and from the look on Tony's face he was about the same walking over to him and placing his hand over Tony's chest "come and see me at some point this week and we can talk."

After that he apparated himself and Tony back to Tony's estate appearing just inside the lab. Helping Tony out of his armor, before taking off his bracers which looked as if they had taken some damage. Eventually the pair was "unsuited" and they struggled their way upstairs to bed their muscles protesting even the slightest movement.

Waking up the next morning and heading downstairs Harry was not at all surprised to find one Agent Coulson sitting on the couch awaiting one if not both of them to come down from their slumber. "Agent Coulson I'm not too surprised to see you down here can I offer you some breakfast?" At Coulson's head shake in a negative response, Harry proceeded to prepare himself a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs. Taking a seat across from Coulson who by now had moved so he was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen giving Harry a place to eat and allowing them a place to hold their discussion, Harry decided to kick things off after taking a bite of his breakfast "So Agent what can I do for you?"

Coulson took a minute to study Harry not really sure how he wanted to start this conversation, before deciding to start at the beginning "When you first popped up on SHIELD's radar after your and Stark's adventure in Afghanistan taking out that Ten Rings Cell, we thought you to be some form of mutant who had previously flown undetected by us. Then last night you displayed a wide range of abilities that far supersede what any one mutant would be able to do most have one power or ability you seemed to have by my count last night twelve. So, I will ask a very simple question to start off, what are you?"

Harry took a moment to eat some of his breakfast pondering how best to answer, the Statue of Secrecy having been ingrained into his mind since he was eleven and had found out about the magical world, however here he was in a different universe where as far as he knew he was the only magical. "What I am Agent Coulson, is unimportant all you and your boss or bosses need to know is that I for all intents and purposes at this time am on your side."

Coulson frowned knowing that Fury wouldn't be happy with that response "well how about you tell me how you ended up in that cave in Afghanistan you don't show up at any airports passport checks or anywhere before that cave."

"I like to travel backpacking mostly on foot I must have just slipped past any form of checkpoint and I happened to come across Tony as he was being attacked and I thought with my skills I could help unfortunately I was suffering from some performance issues and got myself captured alongside Tony."

Coulson wanted to tear his hair out all he was getting was non-answers and platitudes he needed something concrete otherwise it'd be his ass on Hulk watch for the next month, "well then why stay with Stark after the escape you clearly were doing fine operating under the radar why move yourself into the limelight?"

"Kinship, I know what it is like to be kidnapped, held hostage and tortured plus we spent weeks together in that cave we developed a bond and with nothing better to do I figured why not stick around." Having finished his breakfast Harry brought the dishes over to the dishwasher and placed them in. "Originally I was only intending to stick around for one or two weeks, but upon arriving back here in Miami I got a bad feeling from Tony's man Obadiah and then certain events led me to sticking around a lot longer than intended."

Coulson studied him before nodding, "I am assuming that is all I am going to get from you… Director Fury is not going to like it however."

Harry nodded, "Let me know how close I get here Agent Coulson…being the head of a spy agency I would have to guess that he is not used to not knowing things, and my existence is difficult for him because I am one giant enigma. Additionally, I am an as of yet unaligned powerhouse as far as your agency can tell and they want to claim ownership of that power before anyone else would have a chance to. If I am anywhere close, then I will gladly agree to the meeting just to avoid a possible confrontation later I would much rather nip that in the bud before it happens."

Coulson swallowed before nodding, "you are pretty much spot on there Mr. Potter, and I can definitely understand where you are coming from in wanting to have a little bit of peace. However, I do have to caution you, Fury has been THE spymaster for the better part of a century he is not going to settle for these non-answers you are giving me now."

Harry smirked "we will see Agent Coulson we will see."

It was at that point that Tony had come downstairs, Harry used this an excuse to escape upstairs saying he was going to change and go for a run.

It was three days later that Harry had met up with Agent Coulson's boss—a man who cut quite the imposing figure SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury, or as he had been instructed to call him Fury.

Fury placed a dossier in front of Harry and took a seat across from him. Harry looked down at the cover that read "Avengers Initiative."

"Mr. Potter I would like to speak with you about a pet project of mine. As you can see, I have codenamed it the Avengers Initiative. Before we get to that, however, there are some questions I need answered as you are largely an unknown factor and as I am sure you can guess I am not a fan of the unknown."

Harry chuckled at that. "No, I cannot imagine you wouldn't being The Spy. But let me preemptively answer some of those questions. I have no intention of harming anyone who has not earned it; I have no intention of attempting to take over the plane; and I have no intention of causing destruction just for the sake of it."

Fury nodded. "Okay then, onto the Avenger's initiative. My goal through this project is to bring together a group of exceptional people who can help protect us from threats beyond our ordinary capabilities. Quite frankly, the power, skill, and ability that you displayed last night has placed you at the top of my candidate list for the initiative." Fury paused to consider for a moment, "You, Mr. Potter, would be quite the powerhouse to have on my team, and I could provide you with coverage from those would seek to gain control of your powers."

Harry stared Fury down for several moments before providing an answer.

"I would need to look over this dossier and read up on it more before I can give you a yes or no. In the past, I used to be the type to run head-first into things. Time has taught me to tread carefully and not to trust everything at face value."

Fury nodded, studying Harry before handing him a card. "When you decide, you can reach me at that number with your answer. There is one other matter I wish to discuss with you, Mr. Potter. As I am sure Coulson made you aware, I need more information on you. I need to know more about you if I am going to have you on my team."

Harry took a moment to study Fury. Thanks to Coulson's heads-up a few days ago, he came prepared with an answer to his proposition. Something about Fury had set Harry on edge… most of which could be due to Fury's compulsive need to know everything. "I am going to tell you the same thing I told Coulson, what I am is unimportant all you need to know is that I for all intents and purposes at this time am on your side, if that changes I will let you know… I know this is hard for you to do but for now you are going to have to trust me."

Fury studied Harry for quite a long time before sighing, "I don't like it but if it is all you are going to give me then I will take it for now."

Fury got up pushed in his chair and left.

It was one week following the events at Stark Industries that the press conference was held. Harry was normally one to avoid such things, but in this case, he felt his presence might be needed. Over the past week the media had been running stories on the battle and created name for the new duo: Iron Man and the Silver Sorcerer.

Sitting in the back hallway waiting for the conference to start, Harry was speaking with Tony who was having mixed thoughts on keeping his identity as Iron man a secret.

"Tony, I know you want to come out and announce that you are Iron Man, but let me tell you where I am from I was worshipped as a hero for something that I don't remember most days the media stood me up on a golden pedestal but the moment you do something wrong or something goes wrong that you don't step in to fix they will vilify you."

Tony thought on his words for a moment. "I understand that but look at my side. If I told everyone that the Iron Man is my bodyguard, people would not stop trying to figure out his identity. I think we need to come forward and own who we are to the world. It's not as if we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves if anyone were to come after us."

"I am not always going to be around Tony. Together we're good, but at some point I am going to have to branch out and do my own thing." Harry stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. "If people knew who we were it would be dangerous for everyone involved for everyone we care about. I won't lie and say there aren't benefits to revealing our identities to the world… but at the same time I know what it is like to hold that kind of popularity with the public." Harry paused, turned around and leaned against the window, "that said, I will follow any decision you make even if it is to reveal our identities."

Pepper knocked at the door letting the pair know that it was time for the conference to start. Tony took the lead.

"There has been a lot of speculation in the media over the past week on the identities of Iron Man and the Silver Sorcerer. There have been rumors that they are us, Harry and I. Today we lay that rumor to rest. The Iron Man and Silver Sorcerer are body guars we hired following the events in Afghanistan that have been provided with Stark Industries tech to be able to do their jobs most effectively. At this time, we will now open the floor to questions." Tony pointed to a reporter in the front of the room; "you there with the blond hair."

The reported stood up "Mr. Stark, Jess Johnson with the LA Times. You would lead us to believe you aren't the hero known as Iron Man?"

The time it took Tony to respond immediately set off alarms in Harry's head, but as he had said earlier, he would follow his lead.

"Are you insuating that I am a super hero? 'cause if you were that would be amazing." The last part Tony mumbled under his breath.

"I never said anything about you being a super hero, Mr. Stark." The reporter replied raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony stared for a long minute and Harry knew what the next words out of Tony's mouth were going to be. Before he spoke, he looked back at Harry who looked at the floor before looking up at Tony and nodding.

Tony looked out over the crowd and saw Pepper standing in the back before frowning, "its exactly as reported Iron Man and the Silver Sorcerer are body guards hired by me utilizing advanced Stark Industries tech to protect me after the incident in Afghanistan."

Pausing to take a breath he continued, "it was thanks to their actions that no innocents were hurt during the rampage of what the media is calling the Iron Monger."

**MAGICAL AVENGER**

After his run, Harry had just stepped out of the shower when he heard an announcement over the intercom. "Harry can you please come down to the lab please." Shaking his head but curious about what Tony could want, he got dressed and headed down to the lab.

He found Tony hunched over the bracers, which appeared more blackened than when he had taken them off last. Tony was slowly prodding them with a screwdriver and looking at them as if they might fall apart. Tony looked up as he noticed Harry and laughed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you overpowered the bracers"

Harry sighed. "It was probably that lightning spell I casted. It was 95% raw magical power and 5% environmental power. It's one of the strongest spells in my repertoire and I only use it in worst case scenarios."

Tony nodded. "Well in that case, I'm glad that in the new version, I upped the power resistance more than 600 percent, which according to the last functioning reading the gauntlets got, should be more than enough to handle that spell and then some."

Over the next few weeks Harry split his time between working on practicing with the new bracers and helping Tony who had begun planning an Expo in New York City.

"So, let me get this straight. The Stark Expo was originally held by your father as a way to show off Technology and now you are bringing it back?" Normally this wouldn't strike Harry as odd however he had noticed increasingly odd behavior from Tony as of late and was getting worried.

"There has been a lot of improvement in the world and I intend to let it be shown. I didn't agree with a lot of what my father did, but this Expo was one of the things I did like. I just want to make more of an impact, plus it's a good way to show off." He laughed. Harry smiled; now that was more like the Tony Harry had come to know. Leaving the lab to go and find something to eat, Harry didn't see Tony pull out a device and pricking his finger with it before the display lit up, "Blood Toxicity 4%".

Watching the events unfold, Death smiled. "Sister, see he was the right choice, barely knows the mortal and he is standing behind him."

Fate shook her head "yes for now but you know as well as I do plans are being formed even now that could put them at odds with each other and then who knows what will happen."

Death turned from the viewing portal they had setup since sending Harry to the prime dimension.

"Sister, relax. You and I both know that version of the tapestry became next to useless once we placed him in the dimension. Even in his own, Harry was one to go against the flow and the path you put before him the only thing that can't be changed are the major events minor ones such as that there is room to bend."

Fate was having none of that, however and vanished from her sisters domain muttering about having to weave yet another tapestry.

While Fate and Death were arguing about the events and how they had changed since the arrival of one Harry Potter in this dimension, there was another being looking over him as well. "Hmmm he just might be what I need to prevent the catastrophe." Nodding only to herself, she turned around.

Facing what appeared to be a globe with three symbols on it, the figure continued talking to herself as she waved her hand displaying what looked to be images of darkness assaulting the symbols.

"The strength of the darkness grows stronger with each passing moment. Before too long all will be lost, though the old one's apprentice along with the traveler might have what it takes to prevent the darkness."

Nodding the figure waved her hand once more and extinguished the light in the room. "This will require more observation."

**AN: Bonus points to whoever can figure out my mystery figure at the end is. **


	6. Chapter 5 reuploaded

**AN: For those saying the Endless don't exist within the Marvel universe, I am well aware Fate, and Death within this are OC. **

**For those complaining about Harry not escaping there is reason behind that as well that I have yet to get to. Harry telling Tony about magic had everything to do with believing he was going to die in the cave. While he has lived for over 200 years, he hasn't been in any real danger since the war against Voldemort. **

**Also within the MCU there exists characters who hold dominion over Death (IE Hela) so it might not have been the actual Death who persuaded Thanos onto his path. **

**I've also gotten a lot of complaints about Harry trusting Fury so quickly. Harry has his own reasons which I assure you will be revealed as time goes on. **

**Finally no one has so far guessed the identity of the mystery figure at the end of the last chapter. As always I own nothing this is something I do for fun when I am bored. Just as a heads up there will be a time jump at the start of this chapter.**

It had been a long six months preparing for the Stark Expo. During that time, Iron Man and the Iron Sorcerer had been fighting terrorists cells in the Middle East. It had been a long road, but had gone a long way in improving peace between the East and the West. The Expo was finally here and Tony wanted to make a big entrance. While Harry was running things on the ground, Tony was suiting up and getting into position in a plane above the Expo. Once sure everything was setup and in place, Harry signaled the dancers to start. Harry turned his focus to the tablet in his hands where he pushed the sequence opening the dome.

"Alright, Tony. All eyes on you ready when you are."

In the plane above the Expo, Tony nodded before flipping down his face plate. He leaned forward and dropped from the plane, letting the repulsors take over. He flew amongst the fireworks display before flying through the opening in the Expo showcase center and landing in the center of the stage. Dropping below the stage he stepped out of the suit placing it on autopilot before moving next to it adjusting his tie, the platform began rising. Tony smiled and began waving to the crowd before gesturing to the Iron man suit which was standing protectively in the background. "Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming this evening the past few months have been an interesting time my body guards Iron Man and the Silver Sorcerer have taken out many of the terrorist organizations operating out of the Middle East…."

Here he had to pause as the crowd began clapping enthusiastically "…I am not saying I created world peace, but I have yet to come across anyone who is willing to fight me. For the next year and for the first time since 1974 we have brought together the best and the brightest to be able to pool their resources to leave behind a better future for the next generation. Making a guest appearance from the great beyond, my father."

Gesturing to the screen behind Tony stepped off stage pulling out his blood analyzer. Tony pricked his finger and looked down at the reading "Blood Toxicity 19%." Sighing he continued forward meeting up with Happy and Harry.

Happy escorted the pair outside. Along the way, Harry and Tony said hello and signed autographs for the crowd before reaching the pair of cars waiting for them. Happy spoke up, "Like them? They are the newest models." Happy gestured towards the cars.

"Do I get the girl with cars as well?" said Tony, being his usual self, which caused Happy and Harry to both groan. Taking keys from Happy, the pair each claimed a car. Turning to the woman, Tony asked, "So, beautiful, what are you up to later?"

She smiled. "Serving subpoenas." She held out two slips of paper and handed one to Tony and one to Harry. "Misters Stark, you are here by ordered to present yourself in front of the Senate Armed Services Committee."

Taking both slips, Harry began looking them over with the legal knowledge he had picked up, though not very much coming back to him.

"Sorry he doesn't like to be handed things."

Turning to Tony he sighed, "looks like you aren't getting out of this one; we are going to have to show up," that caused Tony to groan.

Tony turned to Happy, "How far away from DC are we right now?"

Happy thought for a moment and replied, "about 250 miles give or take."

Nodding Tony turned to Harry "let's get this over with." Starting his car, he pulled away.

Harry climbed in his car, started it and followed after Tony. He pulled out his phone and dialed the line Fury had given him.

"Fury it's me. The government is after me and Tony… we could use some help getting out of it."

Listening to the reply from the other side he nodded, "we are driving there now. should be in DC sometime tomorrow morning if you could lend us an asset." Hanging up the phone, Harry continued to follow Tony, driving through the night. Harry and Tony arrived about mid-day at the Stark House Tony kept in DC.

Changing into suits the pair headed to the hearing turning to Tony, Harry studied him for a second. "If things go bad, I've called in an audible to help get us out of things."

Tony just laughed, "this isn't the first time the government has tried to take things from me. I think I can handle them." Walking outside, the pair climbed in the limo Tony had called to take them to hearing.

Arriving, the pair worked their way inside through the crowd that assembled at the word that the government was suing the creator of the newest heroes Iron Man and the Silver Sorcerer. Making their way to the front, they sat down taking seats side by side. Tony spotted Pepper and proceeded to make googly eyes at her—she had flown in on a red-eye the moment Tony had called her last night. He turned around once Senator Sterns banged his gavel signaling it was time to start.

"We are here today to ascertain whether or not the Iron Man Suit and Silver Sorcerer bracers are weapons which should be removed from the hands of Mr. Stark and turned over to the government for proper control. Mr. Stark do you have anything to say in your defense?" The senator decided to get right down to the heart of the matter and kick out at the pair.

Harry decided to kick right back. "These quote unquote weapons, as you call them senator are better off in the hands they are currenlty. As it stands the current bearers of the Iron Man Suit and Silver Sorcerer bracers are unknown and only hold affiliation to myself and Mr. Stark, however in the hands of a say a US senator such as yourself who for all we know could be a secret terrorist, or could be bought out by someone with evil purposes. In our bodyguards possession however, we have successfully brought about a bigger age of peace in the past six months than any other seen before."

The only thing the Sterns did in response was smirk. "Very good, gentlemen. Well we have brought in a weapons expert of our own. Mr. Justin Hammer."

"Let the record reflect that I am aware of Mr. Hammer's work and I would like to know when a real expert will be entering the room," Tony interdicted with a smirk.

Hammer stood up. "Now Anthony is that any way to talk to a friend?" Harry leaned back in his seat and smirked. Tony hated being called by his actual first name and would proceed to ruin Hammer today.

"The Iron Man weapon is dangerous to be in the hands of a civilian. It was your father, Howard Stark, who helped develop many of the weapons used by our armies in World War II helping to keep our men safe. For you to keep a weapon such as this to yourself especially one which once recreated will leave our men in danger, not to mention the power that has been displayed from the Silver Sorcerer's bracers. That kind of power alone in our militaries hands would be a deterrent to any kind of war."

Tony faked a yawn before Sterns continued. "Thank you, Mr. Hammer. Now I would like to call forward Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes who has completed an assessment on Mr. Potter and Mr. Stark and their abilities to wield these weapons."

Rhodey walked forward at that point taking a seat at the table, "Colonel Rhodes can you read for us paragraph 4 of page 7 of your assessment please?"

Rhodey stared. "You realize Senator that reading one paragraph of one page would be entirely out of context. I thought my being here today would be for an in depth analysis of on Mr. Stark and Mr. Potter."

The Senator smirked, "we have had to change some things around Colonel due to time constraints please just read the section for us."

Sighing Rhodey opened the report to the specified section before reading it aloud.  
"Mr. Stark, being unassociated with any form of government, along with the fact that Mr. Potter is a foreign national, it is my belief that the two should surrender any and all models of the Iron Man suit and the Silver Sorcerer bracers. However, I go on to mention that the good that both men have done…"

Senator Sterns interrupted him, "Thank you Col. Rhodes that is enough." Harry and Tony were speechless, which is exactly what the Senator was hoping for. He continued, "we also have pictures that went along with the report, which I will be showing on these screens here if you could explain those for us Lt. Col." Holding back another sigh, Rhodey turned towards the screens as the images came up.

"These images are, what we believe, several countries testing what we believe to be, at this time based on intel we gathered from personnel in the area, to be working Iron Man suits." Rhodey looked down as he finished.

Harry looked back making eye contact with the SHIELD contact who was sitting in the back signaling for him to set in. Nodding the Agent stood up and made her forward causing Sterns to speak up "excuse me Ma'am return to your seat we are in the middle of a hearing here."

Not stopping, the Agent continued forward approaching the bench. "Senator, I am Deputy Director Maria Hill with SHIELD. In my hand are the official dossiers on Mr. Potter and Mr. Stark both of whom are on record as official SHIELD consultants for projects under direct oversight of Director Fury. Due to this, neither Mr. Potter or Mr. Stark have any need to curtail to the word of this government." Nodding she turned gave Harry a nod and returned to her seat.

After the display caused by Hill, the Senator was left sputtering, not sure how to come back from that. Tony took the opportunity to step in; "I'm going to borrow your screens here." Using his tablet, he took control over the two screens. "Here we have North Korea, suit doesn't look functional, Iran, Afghanistan," continually flicking through footage of what was claimed to be working suits.

Harry however picked up on something, "Wait, Tony go back a video, for me." He swiped back. "Isn't that your weapons expert Justin Hammer testing a suit?" At the point the room was in an uproar as Hammer and the Senator attempted to shut down the feed. "Senator, I believe in light of our consultant status with SHIELD and the fact that your so called weapons expert doesn't appear to be as good as led to believe we are done here." With that statement Harry and Tony strode out from the room.

It felt good being back in his lab; now he could concentrate. He first pulled out his cigar box and he removed the Arc reactor from his chest. Jarvis spoke up, "Another core has been burned out. It appears that extended use of the Iron Man suits is burning them up quicker." Tony replaced the palladium core in the reactor before replacing it in his chest.

Pulling out the toxicity monitor from his pocket, he pricked his finger looking down at the reading. "Blood Toxicity 29%," sighing he looked up.

"Jarvis where are we on the elemental permutations for the new core." Unaware to Tony, Harry had walked in as Tony was measuring the toxicity and was listening in.

"I have run cross analysis of every possible combination of all known elements and none of them provide a suitable replacement for the Palladium core you are currently using." That caused Tony to groan as he pulled down the collar of his shirt where he had black lines crisscrossing their way across his chest.

Harry opened his mouth. "Tony what is going on?" He walked over pulling up a stool to sit in front of Tony, "Blood Toxicity? New element for the Arc reactor core?" He looked concerned as his finger traced over the black lines attempting to push healing magic through to try and reduce the poisoning, however it was proving resistant to his magic.

Tony sighed "Palladium while a great source of power, is apparently toxic in high doses to the body. SO, the very thing that is supposed to be keeping me alive is killing me, and no existing element is strong enough to provide the kind of power for the I need without killing me. Just please don't tell Pepper, I don't want to worry her."

Harry stared not sure what to say. Pepper walked in, "Tony what this I hear about you selling my art collection!" Harry quickly cast a concealment charm on the marks from the poisoning so Pepper couldn't see them.

"Actually, it's my art collection," Tony quickly pointed out, "and I needed the tax write off." As Tony walked through his lab, he was getting rid of old project ideas that he no longer found viable or were just plain obsolete.

Pepper sputtered, "the last few months all you have been doing is focusing on the Stark World Expo. Well that's started, and someone needs to run Stark International, you can't just sit down here with Harry all day working on whatever is you guys are working on."

Tony seemed to think for a moment before turning to Pepper. "Great idea. You do it." After that Tony's mind was set and he had decided he was signing over CEO position of the company to Pepper.

It was a few days later that Harry and Tony were having a boxing lesson in the private gym, when a red-head walked in. "Mr. Stark, my name is Natalie Rushman. I am here from legal to facilitate the signing transferring CEO to Miss Potts". Tony nodded walking over.

"Tell me, Miss Rushman, was it? You said you're from legal," Tony took the portfolio she was holding looking it over as he took a seat, "while I look this over lets see how you do in the ring." Harry who had up to this point had been getting his butt kicked was more than happy to tag out.

Harry walked over grabbing a seat next to Pepper and Tony who werefiling out the paperwork signing at all the X's. All 3 looked up when Natalie took down Happy effortlessly. Raising an eyebrow in interest, Tony pulled up her personnel file. "Very impressive, Miss Rushman. Speaks 12 languages including Latin." Turning to Pepper, Tony had one reaction. "I do need a new assistant," Pepper was completely against it, however, once he set his mind to something wasn't one to be denied. Less than one week later, he had Natalie as his assistant.

Over the two next weeks, Harry had been trying to figure out a way to have his bracers and dragon-hide available to him wherever he was, as he was under no illusion that he would always be able to get back to the house for it. His first thought was summoning, however he had capped out on his abilities to summon when he was somewhere in Asia about halfway around the world.

His next thought was to keep them in his moleskin pouch, which at first seemed to work. Three days into keeping them in the pouch though, he encountered an issue when he had to suit up quickly and the gauntlets conflicted with the magic in the pouch causing quite a spectacular explosion which caused Tony to laugh at him.

Harry then spent the better part of three and a half days reading over the books on magic he had with him from his old dimension, when he had finally found a solution. He then spent the next week after that figuring out how to make it work as most spells from his home dimension where not this complicated. Finally nearing the end of the second week, Harry had figured out how to make his hands move properly; casting the spell he had done it he created a pocket dimension to store his gear in.

However, before he had a chance to do any extended testing outside of the immediate city, Tony decided they needed to go race the Monaco because, as he put it, he should see his race car in action every once in a while.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: So far I have been making gradual changes, I have the plot line laid out for the next few chapters and there are some things from within the MCU that I needed to happen through the last few chapters. So for those looking for major changes that is going to start here.**

**The part in bold will be a flashback.**

Arriving in Monaco, Harry immediately checked into his hotel before telling Pepper to grab him before they left for the race. Pulling out the laptop he gotten from Tony, he set it up on the desk in the room and turned it on. "Okay Jarvis talk to me. Those elements I provided you, are any of them capable of helping Tony?"

**Among the things Harry had with him from his time in his old dimension were minerals and materials that where gifted to him from the goblins after explaining his actions in robbing the bank. Three of the minerals he brought with him were actually magical elements that were able to create and process energy in a pure form. Sneaking down to the lab after Tony had gone to bed, he brought some samples with him. **

** "Mr. Potter, it is late. what are you doing?" Jarvis, who as a machine never slept, kept watch over the house. Usually late at night he just didn't inquire of the houses inhabitants. **

** "Jarvis I might have a possible solution to Tony's problem, but I need your help in determining if any of them are plausible." Reaching into his bag, Harry pulled out three ingots and placed them on the table for Jarvis to scan. **

** "I can't seem to locate these materials in any known database Mr. Potter, could you explain what they are for me." **

** Picking up the first in the line, which was a blue stone with gem like qualities, "This is mithril it is one of the strongest materials where I am from. It's capable of processing massive amounts of pure energy with no known downsides." Placing it down he picked up the next ingot; "This is known to my people as dragon stone. when a dragon dies, over time its body breaks down. the scales, which possess high amounts of magic, if not harvested and preserved properly cause the scales to melt as the rest of the body decays. That melted form mixes with the Earth creating this, allowing it to store and release energy. my people tend to use this stone as Ward Stones for protecting our homes." Placing it down Harry picked up the third and final ingot, "This one there is no known name for. It was given to me by Norwegian Wizards. Apparently, this stone was changed by the power of the "Bifrost" touching down on pure silver when they visited our planet. This is used in many different healing potions which when used can erase all negative side effects." **

** "It will take me approximately two weeks to scan the elements and see if any single or combination of will work for Mr. Stark, I will need samples of each you hold on to the rest sir." Nodding, Harry took off a small piece of each, placing them on the sampling tray before replacing them in his bag and heading up stairs. **

"Well Mr. Potter I have tested each sample you provided and while no single material will provide the needed power output that Mr. Stark needs to power his Arc Reactor, a combination of the un-named stone and Mithril should, according to my calculations, provide the necessary power needed without the harmful side effects."

Harry froze in place not sure what to say, "will we be able to combine them? Jarvis what do we need to do?"

"According to my tests sir we will have to superheat each element to 3000 Kelvin before we will be able to form a combination of the two, however as they are untested in this way it would be recommended to test the power capabilities of this before we put this in Mr. Stark's chest."

Nodding, Harry was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Quickly closing the laptop to hide the information, he stood up and walked over to the door opening it to find Pepper on the other side. "Pepper what can I do for you?"

Pepper smiled "the race is about to start. Happy has the car waiting outside to bring us to the restaurant where we will be watching the race from." Harry nodded only vaguely aware of what Pepper had said in his head he was going over the various fire based spells he knew. The hottest of which was a modified version of FiendFyre he had developed with the help of a Native American shaman. It contained all the heat and power of regular FiendFyre, but was much easier to control, he didn't however know how hot it burned he would have to partner with Jarvis when he got back to test that out.

Arriving at the site they would be watching the race from, Tony immediately started acting himself and taking total control of everything. Walking over to a table in the corner he claimed it turning to Natalie, "Is this table us?" Seeing her shake her head in negative reply he continued on, "well make it us then." Before continuing onto the bar, just as he had taken a seat and was enjoying a drink, he heard a voice call out.

"Anthony is that you?" This caused Tony to groan. Justin Hammer.

"IF it isn't my least favorite person in the world, Justin Hammer." Tony laughed while Harry sat in the background sipping his whiskey.

Hammer continued as if he hadn't heard the comment. "I assume you know Miss. Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair, she's doing a spread on me for the magazine."

Before Tony could answer however Pepper was quick to interject "she did quite the spread on Tony last year."

"Well anyway…" Hammer continued, "Anthony, I was just telling Miss Everhart about how I would be presenting at your Expo in a few months."

Tony nodded before standing up and grabbing Harry pulling him out into the hallway where they found an empty alcove. "I need to get away for a little bit, anything you can do to help me?"

Harry contemplated for a second before waving his hand over Tony and then in the empty space next to him an exact duplicate popped up, "I can give you about five minutes to get away before the illusion will fade so whatever you are planning to do, do it fast."

Tony nodded before slipping away and Harry guided the illusion back to the bar where he kept an eye on his watch, at the four and a half minute mark Harry sent the illusion to the bathroom using mental commands where it faded away in one of the stalls. During that time Tony had snuck downstairs, where he got suited up in a racers outfit and out to the track where he kicked out his driver and took over.

Understandably, Pepper freaked out and rounded on Natalie. "Did you have any idea about this!" At her head shake and negative reply, she turned back to the TV taking a big gulp of her wine.

Ever since Tony had hired Natalie, Pepper had been quick to blame a lot of Tony's actions on her and if Harry was reading the situation correctly, he would guess it had something to do with jealousy. Turning to the TV as the race started, he watched intently. The camera started to pan from the race to where a man seemed to be walking out on the track and Harry felt a horrible feeling appear in his stomach. When he pulled out what appeared to be electric whips and started slicing cars apart, Harry sprang into action. Under the table he opened his pocket dimension pulling out his bracers. He pulled them on and feeling them self-secure to his wrists, he pulled out the jacket and pants and using a switching spell to put them on placing his clothes inside the dimension.

Standing up Harry pulled the hood up over his head and apparated down to the track just behind the man where he was able to just save a car with a well-timed protection spell. "I don't remember seeing a performance act on the list of events." Harry quipped before he had to move out of the way as the man turned and tried to slice the spot where he just was. Bringing up his hands, Harry fired off three quick blasting spells and a disarming spell attempting to get the whips away from him. While all the spells struck true, they did very little.

The man turned as another car came racing around the corner Harry looked and saw it was Tony. As he saw the man about to slice Tony's car, Harry was too far away for him to be able to get a shield over the car so he apparated on to the front of the car, wrapped to shield spells around his arms and hands and grabbed the whips throwing them back at the man. Turning to Tony he summoned a stone from the ground turning it into a portkey. He focused on Happy before shoving it in Tony's hand. "get suited up quick," touching the stone to activate it Tony disappeared.

Getting off the car, he turned around just in time as the man took another swing at him. Groaning, he apparated out of the way before deciding to try fighting electricity with electricity.

Focusing on his lightning spell, he summoned two bolts, but instead of having them strike his opponent he channeled one bolt each into his bracers making his arms light up with the crackles of lighting. He started throwing miniature bolts at his enemy aiming for the reactor in his chest but none of them managed to come close being intercepted by his whips.

Just as he was about to give up Tony arrived in the Iron Man suit.

"we have to take out his power source. According to my readings, if we get the arc reactor, the suit will shut down."

"No Shit, I just can't get a clear shot due to those bloody whips of his." Summoning more lightning, this time he directed one blast to the man while wrapping the other around his arm again. "I''ll keep him distracted Iron Man you go for the Reactor."

Getting a nod from Tony, Harry picked up his assault launching mini bolts of lightning from his one hand while using the other to launch blasting hexes at the other man.

Tony slowly made his approach from behind once he had his opening he moved in and reached for the Arc Reactor in the mans chest, he studied it for a moment and then crushed it in his hand.

Tony stayed behind in Monaco to deal with unfinished business, which Harry interpreted as talking to the man and finding out more about him. Harry bowed out, apparating back to Malibu to work with Jarvis to see if they could find a way to superheat the material hot enough to be able to smelt them together to form a new power source for Tony. Arriving in the lab after taking a quick shower, Harry nodded. "Okay Jarvis, I have only one spell in my repertoire which should generate enough heat. I'm going to need you to analyze and tell me if it will work. However, I'm gonna need somewhere to blast so if you could open a window," turning around to face Tony's bots. "Dummy you are on fire extinguisher duty I need you to put out any stray sparks."

Opening the pocket dimension, Harry took out the bracers sliding them onto his wrist. Feeling them secure into place, he walked towards the now open window. Bringing his hand up and taking aim he cast the one of the few spells he couldn't cast non-verbally "Ignis Infernalis" allowing the fire to shoot forth from the bracers out the window and where it dissipated with nothing to burn. Giving Jarvis a few minutes to get a proper analysis before he cut off the supply of magic to the spell causing the flames to slowly die off.

"According to my scans the fire burns at a temperature of approximately 3500 Kelvin which should be more than enough to smelt the materials together to form a core, the issue comes however that at the current time there is no way to contain the fire in a proper conduit to be able to smelt the materials together."

At first Harry was happy to hear that the fire would be hot enough to bring the materials together, but he wasn't as happy however when hearing there would be no way to contain the fire properly to be able smelt the materials together, "We may have to bring Tony in now. If we gave him our findings, I am sure, given enough time he would be able to find a way to be able to contain it long enough for the materials to melt and then be combined together." Sighing Harry took off the bracers and returned them to his pocket dimension before sitting at the computer looking at the calculations.

It was two days later that Tony arrived back from Monaco, where he immediately shut himself in the lab and had Jarvis pull up everything, he had the man who had by now been identified as Ivan Vanko. Apparently, Ivan's father Anton had worked with Tony's father on the original ARC reactor design.

Eventually deciding that Tony had enough time to wallow, Harry went down to the lab to get Tony to work on figuring out a way to contain the fire in a way that would allow them to smelt the materials together for the new core. Entering the lab, he found Tony sitting in one of his car rebuilds that he worked on in his spare time "Tony time to get up and get back to work."

Tony barely even turned around. "what's the point? the arc reactor keeping me alive is killing me with no way to replace it, after telling everyone there was no one close to building a suit this Ivan Vanko shows up with his own…"

However before Tony had a chance to continue Harry cut him off, "Fuck Ivan. according to news reports he got blown up in his cell late last night early this morning. as for your ARC reactor me and Jarvis found a suitable material, but we need your help to make it work." Walking over to the console Harry brought up the calculations and work that him and Jarvis had done, "some of the materials I have with me from my dimension are strong enough to provide you a new core without the side effects, however, there is the matter of needing to heat both materials…I have a spell I can use but it burns too hot… so we either need to find a new way to bring them together or a way to contain the fire from my spell." Harry gestured to the measurements they had taken on the melting point of each element as well as the temperature his fire burned at.

Over the next week and a half Harry and Tony tried all sorts of metals and combinations of metals to be able to build a forge able to withstand the heat given off by his spell however every combination they tried seemed to fail. Finally, Tony seemed ready to give up "this is useless. Every known metal melts well before we reach the point of your flames and any attempts to find a new way to super heat even close to the 3000 Kelvin just causes an explosion."

Harry groaned and then cast a tempus to look at the time and date, "why don't we take a break for the night and tackle this in the morning. It's your birthday tonight and you shouldn't miss out. I am sure we will figure out something." Nodding, him and Tony picked themselves up and went upstairs to shower and change for the party.

Nothing spectacular happened at the party that night unless of course you count Tony sneaking off at some point in the middle of the night without anyone realizing it.

It was mid-day the next day when Tony finally returned telling him about Fury showing up at the diner he was at and giving him his father's research materials. Apparently, he was working on a two part project; one part was some kind of stronger, harder to break down kind of metal; the other was the ARC reactor, which according to Fury he felt he was able to take no further at the time. Leaving Coulson to babysit Tony, Fury left, telling Tony the world needed Iron Man but more importantly the world needed him.

Bringing the box down to the lab Harry and Tony started going over all of its contents. While Tony was watching the videos which mostly just appeared to be blooper reels of his father's introduction the Expo, Harry was looking over some of the documentation that had been kept inside. Looking them over, half appeared to be for some form of excavation project while the other half appeared to be a shipping manifest. Neither form said what was being excavated or shipped however judging by the amounts paid, Howard Stark didn't want anyone talking about what it was.

The following morning Harry awoke and went down to the lab expecting to find Tony up and working only to find he wasn't there, searching the house he wasn't able to find him anywhere. Eventually Tony returned halfway into the later afternoon with the original layout of the Stark Expo from 1942.

After assembling the layout, he had Jarvis digitize it for him, "Harry is it just me or does this look to be pointing to something?" Tony was studying the fact that the Expo design, while round, seemed to have arrows incorporated into the display pointing at something.

Harry walked forward studying the map. "well if those are arrows then this could very well be an X and you know they do say X marks the spot." Harry was pointing at the fact that all four pathways that led to the showcase pavilion in the middle seemed to form an X with the pavilion in the middle. Walking over towards the layout. Harry picked up the model for the Pavilion which was a lot heavier than he would think. Thinking it may be the material, he picked up another which was as light as expected to be.

Holding up the showcase pavilion Harry said, "Jarvis analyze." Waiting for Jarvis to give them results, Harry turned towards Tony, "this feels heavier than the rest of the displays on here something is different."

Eventually Jarvis had results. "the structure appears to be an alloy made out of equal parts Vibranium to equal parts Adamantium."

Tony stared walking over to take the model "Jarvis what is the melting point of the metals?" Tony was studying the model in his hand.

Jarvis was silent for a moment while running tests before answering, "Separately, both have a melting point of approximately 3300 Kelvin, however it appears in their combined form they have a melting point of 7500 Kelvin."

Tony and Harry met eyes before Tony spoke up. "if my thinking is correct then we should be able to make a furnace from this to melt down your materials and make my core…" trailing off Tony turned back to the map "knowing my father he hid the alloy away not able to do anything with it back then and I would say… X marks the spot."

Harry smiled, "be right back," he stood up and apparated out. Harry returned several hours later with a giant lockbox, "I found this buried beneath the showcase pavilion," waving his hand over it the lock clicked open and Tony walked towards it opening it up, revealing it contain every last bit of the alloy his father was able to make.

The next few days were spent reshaping and turning the metal alloy into an appropriate furnace. As they were finishing setting up, Coulson arrived "I heard you broke the perimeter several times."

Tony laughed. "yeah, you here to punish me?" he didn't bother looking up he was too busy inspecting every last inch of the furnace.

Coulson however shook his head in the negative, "actually, no. I am just here to tell you I have been reassigned Director Fury needs me in New Mexico," he turned to face Harry "you as well Potter, something has turned up and we need your expertise on the situation."

Harry nodded, "I can do that as soon as me and Tony are done here."

"Unfortunately, that isn't going to work, we need to be there yesterday, whatever is out there is causing a lot attention and we need to contain it quickly but none of our guys are able to move it."

Harry sighed before standing up, "is the furnace ready Tony?" At Tony's nod Harry gestured both men back before opening his pocked dimension and putting on the bracers, taking aim into the furnace he cast "Ignis Infernalis!" The fire sprang to life. Harry grabbed some of the wood nearby and placed it in the furnace before turning to Tony; "as long as you keep it fed the fire will burn." Turning to Coulson he looked him over "give me a few minutes to pack and we can go."

**AN: Whew this is my longest chapter yet, but there were quite a few events that I needed to get through. As you can surmise from this chapter, the changes are going to start getting bigger. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Changes are going to be more plentiful as we start to diverge from the MCU Storyline into my plan more and more. As most of you know, we are now leaving Iron Man for a bit and heading to meet Thor, all of the guesses received so far for the mystery figure are incorrect. **

Arriving in New Mexico, Harry was happy to be off the plane having been spoiled by Tony's private jets. Disembarking and getting in the SHIELD provided SUV, Harry climbed in the back with Coulson. "Run this down for me again on why we are heading to the middle of nowhere in New Mexico?"

Coulson nodded and pulled out his tablet. "Three days ago, following a weird light show…" He flicked to the picture of the aurora in the sky. "What is currently believed to be a hammer, was found in the middle of the desert in a crater. Which has since attracted a lot of attention."

He flicked through the images again, first to the hammer and then again to the crowd amassed in the area. "The reason we are bringing you out is because none of the assembled crowd have been able to move the damned thing and it did a number to the several trucks it was tied to which then tried to pull it." Flicking the picture once more showed a truck flipped upside down.

Harry took the tablet and studied the pictures. "Well there is a lot of magic I know of that can prevent someone from picking something up, but nothing that would prevent it from being pulled or moved by natural forces." Looking up at Coulson, he continued. "I assume you already cordoned off the area and moved out all the locals?"

Coulson nodded. "We have several agents on site, as well as an asset to help us protect it. We would like you to analyze the hammer and help us to protect it while we find a way to move it to a secure SHIELD holding."

An hour later, they arrived at the site of the crater. Climbing out of the SUV, Harry immediately felt an immense magical presence coming from the hammer. He turned toward Coulson; "Whatever this is… it's powerful." Reaching into the vehicle and grabbing his backpack, he walked over towards the hammer and cast several detection spells which all came back inconclusive. Frowning, he knelt down next to it and there were several runes carved along the framework of the hammer. He ran his hand around the hammer casting revealing charms. He found a rune that covered the entire left side of the hammer. Pulling out his journal he quickly sketched it out before standing up and turning around.

"Potter! What do you think? Can you help us?" Coulson asked as he walked over to where Harry was studying the hammer. Another man joined them carrying to what looked like a bow.

Harry nodded. "Possibly. There are several rune clusters along the hammer itself as well as one that takes up the entire left side of the hammer. They all appear to be Norse in origin. The smaller ones all seem to talk about focusing power, but the bigger one however seems familiar. I am going to have to do some research if you could point me to my room." Coulson nodded but ultimately seemed lost at what Harry was saying before ushering him inside.

Gesturing to the man walking beside him, Coulson introduced him. "This is Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. He may not have any powers, but he is damn good with a bow. Can hit just about any target. The two of you will be working together on protecting the hammer until you can figure out a way for us to move it." As he finished, they approached a room. "These will be your quarters for the foreseeable time Potter, good luck." Nodding, Harry turned and entered the room.

Harry spent the next several hours cross referencing his texts on Norse runes, however none of them seemed to have an answer on just what that rune was. Just as he was about to give up for the day, an alarm started blaring: a perimeter breach. Groaning, Harry got up, opened his pocket dimension and put on his jacket and pants before pulling his bracers on. He apparated into the command center, appearing behind Coulson and Barton. "What's going on?"

Both men jumped before realizing it was Harry. Coulson gestured to the feed of a blonde man who was running through the facility taking out agents. "He snuck in the facility. He's good; obviously he has had some training." Turning to face Barton and Harry, he nodded. "The two of you are up." Harry apparated from the room, appearing in the final hallway between the intruder and the hammer.

As the intruder came around the corner Harry fired off several stunners in rapid succession which did not do much but slow him down. Frowning, Harry let his magic flow down into the ground before bringing it up and allowing it to wrap around the intruder in a chain like fashion. Seeing the man bound, Harry started to approach him intending to bind him further. Just as he was about to conjure ropes and tie him up, the intruder managed to snap the chains, jumping out of the way from the outward strike. Harry was surprised; those chains should have held as long as he was feeding them magic. This guy clearly wasn't human; all of his spells were nearly ineffective on him. The only thing that worked on him was pure magic and even that seemed to wear off after a couple seconds.

Running through his spells in his head, he recalled one spell he could cast. It would probably wipe him out after, but it should stop the intruder in his tracks no matter how magically resistant he was as the spell was designed by dragon handlers to help restrain the more unruly breeds. Bringing up his hands, he gathered his magic and cast, "loco addicere!" The power of the spell firing off knocked him back a few steps and brought him to his knees. Looking up he saw the spell strike true getting him up he walked over and grabbed the intruder, "Let's go. Time to answer some questions."

Bringing him into the interrogation room, Harry sat him down before walking out and closing the door. Heading to the command center, he met up with Coulson. "That man was resistant to all my low level spells it took pure magic and my strongest binding spell to subdue him, but he is waiting for you."

Coulson nodded and walked out of the room to go an interrogate the intruder and Harry sighed and returned to his room to continue researching the runes. Taking off his uniform he folded it and placed it on the dresser with the bracers, not able to muster enough magic to open his pocket dimension to return it there.

Harry spent the next couple hours studying the books on Norse runes attempting to figure out what the cluster was when he finally had a breakthrough.

Not much is known about this rune other than it is said to be one of the personal runes of Odin All-Father himself. Mostly believed to be legend, the rune is used to judge the worthiness of an individual or individuals. No attempts at using the rune have ever been successful and it is believed that the rune is a hoax with no actual power.

Harry frowned after reading the section multiple times. So apparently the hammer was supposed to judge someone for some form of worthiness. Yawning, he decided the discovery could wait until morning. He climbed into bed and passed out, just missing the burst of magic that was Loki projecting himself to talk to Thor.

Waking up the next morning with his magic recharged, Harry opened his pocket dimension and deposited his bracers, jacket and pants into it. Picking up the book on the runic symbol, Harry walked out of his room and headed towards the command center stopping along the way to grab some breakfast. Finding Coulson, he pulled him aside to go over his findings. "so according to the texts I have, the rune on the hammer is un-named, however it appears to be from the personal archives of Odin All-Father. it seems to judge for "worthiness" only allowing those who meet the criteria of the caster to pick up the item it is engraved on. However, it was believed the rune is a hoax as no-one has been able to get the rune to work."

Coulson nodded turning to face the screen showing a feed of the hammer. "Well apparently someone got it to work, because not even our strongest agents have been able to move that thing…" He turned back around to face Harry. "Does it say any way to get around the rune?"

Harry shook his head. "No one has ever been able to get it to work, so there was no way to ever figure out a way around it. I can attempt to do some testing to see if I can figure it out, but no promises. If I do anything wrong, it could blow us all to kingdom come."

Coulson nodded. "Well just do what you can, I suppose." Harry nodded, picking up his book and leaving the room with ideas going through his head on how to get around the rune.

Over the next week Harry made several attempts to bypass what he had now come to call Odin's Rune. Each attempt to modify the runes on the hammer ended with him getting shocked, blown away, or in one instance causing a miniature explosion. Having decided to take a break from trying to modify the rune, he was sitting in his room meditating, working on improving some of his mental barriers. It was around noon while in this meditative state when he felt a burst of magic fill the air and begin gathering before he felt something touch down. Opening his eyes, Harry opened his pocket dimension quickly, changed into his Dragon/Basilisk pants and jacket before sliding on the bracers. Pulling up the hood he apparated out, letting his magic guide him to the source of the magic.

He appeared just behind Coulson. In front of him, he saw a giant robot. At first glance, he thought it may have been Tony, but when it reared back to slap Coulson, which most likely would have been the end of the poor agent, Harry grabbed him and apparated them out of the area. "Uhm, how about you let me handle the giant robot, instead of letting it rip you apart without trying?"

Seeing Coulson's nod, Harry stood up, and apparated behind the robot which was now halfway to the town. He fired off several blasting and exploding curses at the robot which seemed to not leave even so much as a dent in the plating. It only caused it to pause before rotating at the waist, where it seemed to analyze Harry. After deciding that the blasts must have come from Harry, it opened its faceplate and unleashed a beam of pure energy that if Harry hadn't managed to get his shield up in time, would have completely annihilated him.

Not bothering to wait and see if the threat was neutralized, the robot turned and continued towards the town. Dropping his shield after the last of the blast died off, Harry cursed seeing that the robot was entering town. Apparating, as close as he could to the town, Harry took flight and flew as fast as possible getting there just as the robot was about to open fire on a gas station. He quickly threw a shield over the gas station and turned his attention to what appeared to be the intruder from last week and some cosplayers approaching. Trying to keep attention on him, Harry fired off several spells that only served to irritate the robot, although he wasn't sure if robots could get irritated. Turning its attention to Harry, the robot reached out and slapped Harry away causing him to crash through several buildings.

It took Harry a minute to steady himself before apparating back to the site of the battle. He rushed and found the blonde intruder and what appeared to be his friends, as they were working together to attack the robot. Running towards the fight Harry fired off several spells attempting to assist. After he realized his offensive spells weren't doing anything, he switched to fire based spells, throwing several fireballs at the robot aiming towards some of the dents and holes made by the foursome who were fighting as well.

Seeing the robot send the intruder flying, Harry flew after him throwing several "arresto momentums" at him to slow him down. Catching him and lowering him to ground he steadied him. "Are you ok?"

The man nodded. "On behalf of the Royal Family of Asgard, I, Thor Odinson, thank thee Seidr. I must get back before the Destroyer harms my friends." The man ran back to the battle.

Harry shook his head, confused. "There is no way he is actually 'The' Thor," he mumbled under his breath as he watched him charge back into battle. Just as Harry was getting back to the site of the battle, he saw the now named Destroyer taking aim at an older man and two women. Before Harry could cast any kind of spell to protect them, it fired. The man, the so-called "Thor," threw himself in the line of fire taking the entire blast.

Watching him fall to the ground, Harry raced over and began trying to heal all the wounds he could, but before he could close off more than three or four of them the Destroyer turned its attention towards Harry. Preparing for another blast, Harry threw up a shield protecting himself and those behind them at the last second. Not to be fooled again, the Destroyer continued firing upon Harry, his shield starting to crack at the continued onslaught.

Pushing more magic into the shield in an attempt to keep it from failing, Harry felt a burst of magic come from below him where "Thor" was laying, followed by a whoosh of air coming from the direction of the crater. Harry was able to just move out of the way in time as the Hammer landed in the outstretched hand of Thor.

A burst of lightning came down from the sky, striking the Hammer. Standing up, Thor turned to Harry. "Seidr, thank you for protecting my friends and me, yet again. Let us say we put a stop to the Destroyer once and for all."

Nodding, Harry was just stunned that the man in front of him was, Thor, THE God of Thunder,."I'll drop the shield on three, then you go in. I'll back you up." Thor nodded and Harry prepared to drop the shield.

"Okay, on three. One…" Thor started spinning his hammer getting ready to go flying "Two…" Thor got into position and Harry got ready to duck "Three!" Harry dropped the shield and Thor went flying, letting Mjolnir take the lead, diving the blast. Once reaching the Destroyer, he smacked him with the hammer, sending him flying.

Flying after the pair launching bolts of pure magic at the Destroyer, Harry touched down next to Thor. "I have a plan. If you keep him distracted, the next time he goes to fire I can seal his head with one of my shields so that way it will take him out. Those blasts of his are the only thing that seem to have any effect on it."

Thor nodded. "It is true. The Destroyer was created from the strongest metals in all of the Nine Realms. The plan is good; my father was correct when he said the Seidr where Men and Women of great intelligence." Thor flew at the Destroyer, attempting to piss it off enough to get it to fire once more.

Finally, after several hits from the Hammer and a few blasting spells from Harry the Destroyer prepared to fire at Thor. Harry waited until the very last second possible before casting a shield around the Destroyer's head. He funneled all the magic he could into the shield. The Destroyer let off a blast and the shield held tight. The blast filled the shield and before the Destroyer was able to process what was happening, its head began to melt and it exploded.

Dropping the shield, Harry and Thor started laughing. Thor walked over to meet up with Harry. "We did it, Seidr. I thank you for your assistance. Your people have always been worthy allies."

The four from earlier came walking over. "Friends, our fight is not yet over. Loki is still in Asgard, we must go quickly…" Turning to Harry, Thor continued. "Seidr, come with me. With you by our side, there is no way we can lose."

Harry took a moment to consider the offer. Ever since hearing the tales from the Norwegian wizards about the kind of magic that came from Asgard, he had always wanted to learn more of the spells. He nodded, summoning his backpack with all of his things from the Hammer's crash site.

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Over a thousand Followers I am very surprised by the positive response this has received so far. I know it started out a little rough but this is only my second attempt at a fanfiction and I appreciate you all for sticking with me so far. As always I own nothing this is my way of passing my boredom. **

Harry followed Thor and his friends, who he now knew to be Sif and the warriors three or Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Of the four of them, Harry took an instant liking to Volstagg the most; the way the man acted reminded him a lot of Hagrid. However, thinking of Hagrid brought a bit of sadness to Harry as he remembered the way Hagrid had been killed in the war.

**It was three weeks after the flight from Little Whinging and the battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters when the news came. Death Eaters had snuck into Hogwarts in the dead of the night and attempted to take control of the castle. Hagrid was woken by the spell fire as they attempted to barge their way through the front door. **

** Sending off a message through the floo to the Burrow for backup, he went charging off to attempt to hold off the Death Eaters. By the time reinforcements had arrived Hagrid had managed to take out most of the invading force, but in the end they had killed Hagrid and mutilated his body.**

** Carving several cuts into his body forming the words "Half-Breed" and "Muggle Lover," they had tortured him and cut his appendages off before escaping as the rest of the Order showed up and chased them away. **

** After hearing the details of his murder, Harry put a new focus into his training intending to avenge the first man who had ever shown him any form of kindness. It was his death that Harry used to fuel the anger and hate necessary to kill Voldemort with the same spell he had attempted to use against Harry as an infant, and was still the source of the darkness he needed to cast the darker arts even to this day.**

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Harry broke out of his recollections of the past. He looked up and saw Thor. "We have arrived at the opening for the Bifrost." Thor gestured to the ground in front of them which had a runic diagram burned into the ground.

Harry nodded. "How do we activate the doorway to Asgard? None of my reading had ever been specific on that."

Harry's question caused Thor to laugh. "We don't activate it, my friend. The Bifrost can only be activated from one end…" He looked up towards the heavens and called out, "Heimdall! open the Bifrost." Harry braced himself preparing for what he assumed would be an uncomfortable ride, however after several seconds nothing happened.

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors three looked around confused. "I thought something was going to happen there?" Harry walked over to Thor. "I take it this has never happened before?"

Thor shook his head. "No, never. Heimdall always opens the Bifrost when called upon. Without him I have no idea how we will get back to Asgard, he is the only one able to conjure the dark magic needed to open the bridge."

Harry looked over the runic engraving left behind from the Bifrost sending them to Earth. Taking a knee Harry touched a hand to the engraving, closing his eyes, he allowed his magic to flow through runes following the flow of power towards a connection that seemed to go up away from the planet. "I may be able to open the doorway… though I have never done this before so it could end up failing spectacularly."

Thor paused, considering the options; on one hand they had to get back to Asgard as quickly as possible as there is no telling what kind of damage Loki is causing. However if Harry was able to open the bridge, but not guide it to Asgard they could end up scattered across the nine realms. "How confident are you that you can make this work, Sedir?"

Harry studied the magic for a moment. "it appears to be anchored at one end. I should be able to use that anchor to guide us back to where we started, though it may not be as smooth as you are normally used to."

Thor nodded. "Do it, we have to return to Asgard."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes once more. and took a deep breath before letting his magic flare out into the runes. When Harry opened his eyes, they appeared to be on fire, appearing as burning emeralds. As he pushed the magic through the runes, he felt the magic reach out and touch the anchor.

Pushing on his magic he felt the connection snap into place; using the now established connection Harry pushed again and opened the door to the Bifrost, picking them up and carrying them away.

Touching down on Asgard in the bridge room, Harry slowly stood up retracting his magic into himself, however before he could return to full height Thor picked him up crushing him in a hug. "You did it, Seidr! You returned us to Asgard."

Harry laughed. "Did not think that would work as well as it did, but I am glad it did but we also have a mission to…" Harry trailed off seeing the man trapped in ice outside the bridge room. "I think this is why Heimdall didn't open the Bifrost for us."

Thor walked over before turning to Sif and the Warriors three. "Friends, get him to the healers," turning to Harry, "Seidr, come with me my brother will be in the palace." Thor took off flying towards the palace.

Harry nodded and took off following Thor as closely as possible, touching down just behind him as they arrived at the palace. Thor led Harry deep into the castle. "This way, come quickly. Knowing my brother, he is more than likely in my father's chambers." Upon arriving in the chambers they found no sign of Loki. "Mother where is Loki?"

Looking up, her eyes ringed red from crying. "He left, Thor. He spoke of finishing Jötunheimr for good." As she finished speaking, out the far window Thor could see the Bifrost spark to life.

Running from the room with Harry close behind him, the moment Thor was outside he took flight touching down back outside the bridge room. Loki came out and greeted them. "I had heard there was a Seidr on Midgard again, but thought the tales to be false. it matters not, however, you are too late brother. I have frozen the Bifrost in place; there is no way to close it now."

"Handle your brother, Thor I will find a way to shut down the Bifrost." Harry went running into the bridge room analyzing the situation. He could hear the sounds of Thor and Loki's conflict from outside. Casting some of his most powerful flame spells, Harry attempted to melt his way to the console in the center of the room to get to the cube in the center that seemed as if it was making all this ice.

Frowning Harry backed away several feet and took aim "Ignis Infernalis", the fiendfyre spell came flying from his bracers and struck the center of the mass of ice at first it seemed to be burning through but then he began to notice the ice pushing back against the hell-fire freezing it in place and moving towards him. Cutting off the connection Harry shook his head it was no good every attempt to melt the ice was failing.

Switching tactics, Harry attempted to cut his way through to the cube. However, even that was proving ineffective. Running back outside, he found Thor pinning Loki with his hammer. "It's no use! any attempt to melt or cut through the ice just causes it to regrow thicker."

Thor paused, looking between the open Bifrost and Loki before summoning Mjolnir to his hand. "Then there is but one choice." Thor swung and started beating on the rainbow bridge, slowly chipping away.

"What are you doing?! YOU FOOL IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Loki began yelling at Thor; his point seemed to bring Thor up short for all of a second before he continued.

Tiring of Loki's yelling, Harry silenced the God. "Your yelling is really starting to give me a headache." Harry started assisting Thor, casting excavation and digging charms at some of the holes Thor had made. Finally, they broke through and with a magical backlash explosion, the bridge broke apart throwing Thor and his brother one direction and Harry another.

Groaning, Harry sat up and saw Thor and Loki dangling off the edge of what remained of the bridge. Running over, Harry grabbed Thor's arm and started pulling him up, however just as he got him over the edge, Loki let go. Harry felt his instincts take over and dived off after Loki.

Pulling Loki into his arms, Harry focused on Thor and apparated them back up onto the bridge before they fell into the open vortex below. Standing up, Harry bound and gagged Loki tethering him to himself so he would not be able to get away before turning to Thor. "He is not getting away that easily."

Returning to the palace with Loki in tow, they entered the throne room to find Odin seated upon the throne. Taking a knee before the throne, Thor bowed his head. "Father, I regret my destruction of the Bifrost, however it was the only way to stop Loki from destroying Jötunheimr…" Thor trailed off before turning to Harry, "if it were not for the help of the Seidr, I doubt I would've been able to return to Asgard or stop Loki at all."

Odin looked them over pausing on Harry as he seemed to stare into Harry's eyes judging his very character before turning back to Thor. "Rise, my son. I saw it all as it occurred. If I had any issue with what you did then I would've stepped in. You have acted wisely and learned the lesson I had hoped banishing you to Midgard would teach you." Turning once more to face Harry. "Seidr, you, however, are one that I could not foresee from my son's banishment. I was under the impression all of your people had left this plain of existence following the attack of Laufey and his Ice Giants upon Midgard millennia ago."

Harry went to speak wanting to know more. "another time Seidr…" trailing off, Odin turned to Loki before standing up and walking forward as he spoke. "Loki my son though not of my blood, I raised you as my own and your actions disappoint me greatly. Not only did you attempt to end an entire planet, but your actions led to the destruction of the Bifrost, which now prevents us from aiding our allies in battle. While I decide upon a punishment fit for your crimes, you will be restrained to your room with guards posted outside to ensure you don't attempt to escape." Beckoning over a pair of guards, he had them take Loki and escort them to his room.

"Father, is there any way to restore the Bifrost?" Thor approached Odin hoping that the answer would be affirmative.

Odin shook his head. "The knowledge used to build the Bifrost was lost to us long ago and none have been able to draw upon the power source that fueled the original construction since the time of my Father's Father King Buri." Thor looked downtrodden but understood.

Odin turned to face Harry once more. "Seidr, your presence is interesting. After assisting me in the battle against Laufey and his Frost Giants, they came to me for my assistance in getting away from the danger presented to them. I spent the next several months of my free time researching. In my research I found a solution; I crafted a new dimension for them one in which they could practice their magic freely."

Harry stared for quite a while, a million and one thoughts flying through his mind. The very implications of what Odin was saying weighed heavily upon him. One question was pressing on his mind the most, "what dangers were they in?"

"Your people have a power unlike any other. Most magic users, myself and even Loki who is the God of Magic, draw magic from the world around us to power our ourselves. Your people however are able to pull magic from within themselves as a muscle. With enough training you can become stronger, growing it as you would any other muscle. That is not all, however. In times of crisis when running low on power your people are able to pull magic in from around them making it very hard if not near impossible to drain the core entirely. The darker denizens of the nine realms saw this power and thought that with enough experimenting they could turn your kind into batteries through which they could form an army strong enough to take on Asgard. Finally your people had enough and they fled with my help."

Harry was shocked at the explanation from Odin. His people being saved and his dimensions existence within the multiverse was the work of Odin himself was nothing short of surprising. "You have given me a lot to think about, Lord Odin. Allow me the night to process what you have told me."

Odin nodded, clapping his hands summoning a pair of servants to his side. "Your people were always allies of Asgard and I would be honored to continue that with you Seidr," Odin gestured to Thor and away towards where Loki was taken away. "You also saved the life of not only one but both of my sons this day and for that you will have my gratitude."

Nodding at Odin's words, Harry followed the servants to his room entering and closing the door behind him. Looking out the window, Harry could see the destroyed form of the Bifrost wondering if maybe there was a way, maybe he could repair it.

After Harry had left with Coulson, Tony spent the rest of the night working on forming the new core for his reactor. Finally getting the core shaped, Tony pulled it out from the fire. Turning around, he carried it over to the redesigned reactor and placing it in the opening. He pushed it into place with an audible click.

After several seconds the reactor came to life, glowing a deep purple. "not a big fan of the color, though if this saves my life I can live with it. Jarvis analyze please."

"The reactor appears to have accepted the new core, Mr. Stark. Power output is 3000 % higher than the current palladium reactor and core, however, several more tests will be needed before it is ready for final use." Tony nodded barely listening to the words of his AI before picking up the core and swapping it out with his palladium one.

Throwing his head back, Tony yelled out in pain. Looking down he saw the black lines representing his palladium poisoning clearing up becoming non-existent. After several minutes the pain subsided and Tony felt better than he had before the incident in Afghanistan.

Turning back towards his desk, Tony picked up his phone which had been ringing…

"Tony Stark."

The voice on the other end answered, "Tony, hello." his blood ran cold.

"Anton Vanko. I thought you were dead."

"No, a mutual friend Justin Hammer saved me in exchange for assistance in building his new weapons. If only he knew me as well as you do," Anton ended the phone call.

"Jarvis trace the last phone call to me."

"The call appears to have originated from a Hammer Industries facility just outside of New York City, sir." Tony walked towards his suits.

"Well Jarvis, time to suit up," Jarvis didn't respond, he simply brought up the activation pad and bringing the suit to life around Tony.

Coulson was screwed. Not only had there been a near world ending battle on his watch but there power-house consultant that SHIELD had done everything in their power to keep track of since appearing out of nowhere last year had now left with Thor, putting him firmly out of SHIELD's sight.

Once he was safely aboard the quinjet, Coulson pulled up his video link calling Director Fury. "Director Fury, sir. The 084 appears to be the weapon Mjolnir wielded by the god Thor, there was however an incident in which a robot known to Thor as the Destroyer, came to New Mexico and wreaked havoc before being stopped by the combined powers of Thor and Mr. Potter in his Silver Sorcerer persona." Coulson pulled up video of the fight displaying it on half the screen for Fury to review before continuing. "SHIELD agents were able to recover all pieces of this Destroyer which is currently in route to SHIELD research facilities off the coast of Hawaii."

"What is the bad news, Coulson? you wouldn't be calling me now unless there was something that I needed to know now that couldn't wait for your after-action report."

"Mr. Potter elected to go to Asgard with Thor and his associates following the battle against the Destroyer. currently, we have no form of contact with him."

Fury paused to consider this for a moment and Coulson began to sweat. "While regrettable, that is nothing that we cannot work around. It is my belief that we haven't seen the last of Thor and I doubt Mr. Potter will be far behind if not leading the charge when the time comes."

Coulson was surprised that Fury was letting him off that easily. "I would love to continue this discussion, Coulson, however I have business to take care of in New York. Apparently Mr. Hammer thought it would be smart employing a homicidal maniac to help build new weaponized robot drones for the government." Fury hung up.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: A lot of people are reviewing and sending messages about Harry's disproportionate power levels. This will be explained in a later chapter there is a reason behind it and if you notice his power seems to be growing as the story progresses. **

**As always I own nothing if I did I would be a very rich man. However that money belongs to Marvel and JK Rowling **

Throughout the night Harry let his spirit leave his body using a trick taught to him by the spirit walkers in America. Through the combined power of his magic and his mind, he was able to allow his spirit to leave his body while his physical-self rested and his spiritual-self could continue work he had to do.

Moving towards what was left of the Bifrost, Harry studied it and found an immense magical power coming from it, which he expected. What he wasn't expecting though, was the extremely different levels of dark and light magic coming from within the bridge. One second it would be bathed in darkness, while the next it would have enough light magic to extinguish all of the darkness in the universe.

Intrigued, Harry studied as much of it as he could in an effort to come up with a rough plan for repairing the bridge. Arising the next morning, Harry knew he had to find a way to channel the magic necessary to repair the bridge. While he knew the spells and rune work to make the bridge whole again, he faced three major challenges. The first and biggest challenge he had to face was finding a way to channel the level of magical power required to rebuild the bridge. The second challenge was finding a way to channel the level of both dark and light magic at the same time without causing an imbalance in the bridge. The third challenge was the transportation room. While he could create a new bridge, he was unsure if he would be able to recreate the magical miracle that was that room.

After completing his morning meditation, he filed away all the information he had obtained on the bridge, and he rose and dressed for the day. Stepping into the hallway, Harry asked the servant stationed outside the door to show him to the dining area for breakfast. Harry followed him into the dining hall and stepped inside, finding Thor already seated at one of the many tables.

Walking over and taking a seat across from him, Harry started filling his plate with some of the assorted food around him. "So, big guy. What has you down?" Harry inquired between bites of food.

When Thor finally looked up and saw Harry sitting there, he studied him for a moment before responding. "During my time on Midgard, I met a woman, Jane Foster. I had become quite smitten with her and now with the Bifrost destroyed, my chances of seeing her again are gone." Thor looked down at his plate again, pushing the food around with his fork before continuing. "I went to see Heimdall this morn and asked him about her. He is able to see her. He ensures me she is doing well and he will keep an eye on her, but still she is lost to me."

Harry stared at Thor unsure what to say. He didn't want to make any mention of possibly being able to repair the Bifrost until he was sure he would be able to pull it off. Finally, Harry found his voice. "Thor, you are in Asgard, home to some of the brightest minds in all the nine realms. With enough hard work, anything is possible and I am sure soon enough your father and his men will find a way to repair the bridge."

Thor nodded looking up. "You are right, Seidr. I must remain positive that one day soon, Jane and I will reunite." Thor nodded and finished his breakfast before standing up. "I am going for my morning run. Care to join me, Seidr?"

Harry nodded, finishing his own food. "Yes, but no more of the 'Seidr' business. It's Harry. We're friends Thor and as a friend, you should refer to me by name." At Thor's nod, Harry stood up and waved his hand transfiguring his clothes into work-out apparel.

Bowing out after the 10th mile, Harry returned to his room where he took a shower before having a servant show him to the library. Perusing the library, he pulled out some books on runes and runic diagrams before situating himself at a table and reading through the books. He pulled a notebook and pen out of the moleskin pouch he kept around his neck and proceeded to take notes on the different runes that could be of use to him as well as consulting the runic diagram books as he attempted to design his own diagram.

Eventually losing track of time, Harry was broken from his research by a servant letting him know that it was almost dinner time. Closing the books and returning his notebook to his pouch, he stood up and proceeded to the dining hall finding Thor, Odin, and Freya all seated waiting for him.

"Ah Harry there you are I was wondering where you had disappeared to after our run this morning." Thor gestured to the open chair beside him.

"I found my way to library and was looking into Asgardian magic. I lost track of time! There is so much in there in terms of magic that I never even thought of!"

Freya laughed. "I know how you feel, Seidr. I remember when I first started learning magic. Even now, I still discover things about magic that before I never thought to be possible."

Harry nodded. "I remember learning about magic when I first turned 11. It was as if a whole new world had been opened up to me, learning I could do all these new things with just a thought and a wave of my wand."

"You have a wand? The few times I have seen you use magic, it has been with a wave of your hand or just a thought. I haven't seen you use anything resembling a wand." Thor pointed out, seemingly genuinely confused by this.

"It has been several years since I have needed or used a wand. When I first started learning, it was with a wand. In fact, most of my people use wands. It was only after years of traveling and another several years of practice that I managed to become as good at wandless magic as I am." Nodding, Freya seemed the most intrigued.

"So tell me, Seidr. How does your magic differ from that of Asgardian?"

"Asgardian magic seems to be based on two major things, battle and healing. Whereas my magic is more robust, able to do a lot more. As Thor saw this morning, my magic can transform," waving his hand over his now empty plate, he turned it into a bird. "It can also be used to enchant," waving his hand again he turned the bird back into a plate before enchanting his silverware to dance across the table, waving his hand again to make it stop. "However, it is also possible to cause great amounts of destruction… the same as Asgardian magic. Unlike it, however, my magic is able to rip someone's very soul from their body with just two syllables."

Looking to his hosts, Harry remarked, "if you don't mind, I am going to retire for the evening." Odin nodded. Harry stood up and left the dining hall, heading towards his room.

Entering his room, Harry sat down upon his bed, crossed his legs, and entered a meditative state. Throughout the day, he had been feeling some form of magic "calling" out to him and he was determined to locate it. Letting his magic pulse out, he attempted to follow the "call" back to its source. However, something appeared to be blocking him from reaching the source. Making several more attempts, every time he got almost to the source he was blocked off from reaching it. Harry decided he would try again tomorrow. For now, he would sleep.

Over the following weeks Harry continued the same pattern; he would get up in the morning, meet Thor for breakfast and join him on a run, which he had been getting progressively better at not only keeping up with him, but also able to go further and further with each passing day. After the run, he would take a shower and then abscond to the library working on his research project to repair the Bifrost. Ending the day having dinner with Odin, Freya and Thor.

It was a month after his arrival in Asgard that his routine differed. He had just finished dressing following his post-run shower, when there was a knock on the door. Walking over, he opened the door on the other side was one of the many servants who tended to the castle. "Lord Odin has requested your presence in the throne room."

Harry walked down the Hall wondering what it was that Odin wanted. Arriving in the room he saw Thor and Freya already there, "you sent for me All-Father?"

Odin nodded "I have spent much time considering it, but I have come up with a punishment for Loki and I would like you to be present as I tell him his sentencing." Harry nodded and Odin motioned for the guards to bring Loki in. The guards brought him in, placing him on his knees in front of throne. Odin studied him for a second before starting.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have brought dishonor on Asgard. I brought you in and raised you as my own. When your father cast you out, I raised you as a prince alongside my son and you treat that kindness by betraying us. You bring us to the brink of war with the Frost Giants. When your plan began to go downhill, you sent the Destroyer to Midgard and allowed it free reign causing untold damage. The only thing preventing death was the work of your brother and the Seidr. Then you turned the Bifrost on Jotunheimr, leaving it opened, knowing full well that it would destroy the realm and the Frost Giants who call it home. Do you have anything to say in response to this?" Odin paused giving Loki time to answer.

Loki looked up upon Odin. "I did it for your attention. You had no intention of allowing me to sit upon Asgard's throne. I did it to show you that I was powerful beyond the hammer-wielding-bastard that you call a son. My plan would have worked were it not for the appearance of the blasted Seidr! The only thing I regret is not being able to take out that blasted realm and those damned Frost Giants."

Odin nodded. "as you clearly show no remorse for your actions, it is with a heavy heart that I deliver your punishment…" Standing up, Odin walked towards Loki. Approaching him, he held out his hand. "I strip from you your power. I take away your title as God of Mischief and of Magic…" As he spoke, light flew from Loki, appearing in a swirling orb like form in his hand. "I banish you from these sacred halls, doomed to walk Asgard lacking in power and in title, never to step foot in this palace ever again."

Odin waved his hand and the guards picked up Loki and dragged from him the room. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ODIN! I SWEAR YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME I SWEAR IT!" Loki yelled out as the door closed behind him.

Harry stood astounded at what he had just witnessed. Looking over to Odin, "What do you intend to do with that?" Harry inquire pointing towards the sphere of Loki's power that Odin was currently holding within his hand.

"I am going to store it in my vault. It is my hope that with time and contemplation, Loki will learn the errors of his ways and prove himself worthy once more of his power. Until that time, I shall keep it locked away."

Harry had tuned out after he had mentioned the vault. Could that be where the source of the magic reaching out to him was? "What is this vault All-father?"

Odin turned to face Harry. "It is the weapons vault of Asgard. It is where we keep the unclaimed weapons for the royal family, however we also store more than that."

Odin paused as he seemed to consider, however, before he could continue Thor spoke up. "More, father? What do you mean? I thought I had seen all of the vault?"

Odin looked to his son. "There is something that I have kept from you, my son. A secret I kept until I thought you ready and it is time you knew. Follow me, the both of you." Odin gestured towards Harry and Thor leading them towards the vault.

Odin paused at the door of the vault. "Let me deposit this and then I will show you." Odin walked in and deposited the sphere of Loki's power, before approaching the pair. Turning, Odin touched a rune just inside the door and allowed some magic to flow into it. The room seemed to shimmer for a second before the floor faded away revealing the steps went down further.

Thor and Harry stared dumbfounded. Thor managed to find his voice first. "Father, what is this?"

Odin led them down, stopping at the first sub-level to the vault. "When a pantheon of Gods die, their power is dispersed back into the beyond until such a time as they are able to reform. Only if they get enough believers, which unfortunately is a very hard thing to do. When they die off, however, their weapons remain. These weapons are then collected by one of the remaining pantheons to be safe-guarded until the weapons select a new wielder or the original wielder returns."

"What do you mean? They select a new wielder?" Harry had heard of enchanted objects and sure, the sorting had seemed to display some level of intelligence, but it was more based around a pre-determined set of variables.

Odin turned around facing Harry and Thor. "You remember on Midgard, I had enchanted Mjolnir?" At Harry's nod, Odin continued. "Gods give off high levels of ambient magic. Our weapons absorb this and over time develop a bit of intelligence. To prevent others from being able to use our weapons while we are alive, this intelligence binds to us. However, upon our death, the intelligence begins seeking out another with the same power ideals as the original owner."

"But, Father… I am confused. Why are they all here?" Thor was walking down the stairs. Each level seemed to have a different scheme representing the region the Pantheon was from. They reached the bottom floor. It looked quite a bit like Egypt. Stepping onto the floor, the magic called to Harry, much stronger than before.

"We are the last standing Pantheon, my son. The others have all faded away, their power returning to the cycle. It is something we all go through. In time, it will be our turn to return to the Great Beyond in which we came from."

Harry heard none of what was being said. He instead approached a staff that looked to be made of a silver and black metal. Looking down at the placard next to it Harry read,

**The Staff Of Osiris **

**He who bears this Staff shall gain a boost to their power**

**He who bears this Staff will be able to wield powers of the Darkest of Magics**

**He who bears this Staff will be able to wield powers of the Purest of Magics**

**He who bears this Staff shall possess the powers of Osiris**

Looking back to the staff, Harry approached it vaguely hearing Thor and Odin in the background calling out, "Seidr, Harry, what are you doing?" To Harry their voices were a million miles away. Reaching out, Harry grasped the Staff in his hands. As his hand touched the staff his magic burst forth in a bright blinding light bonding with the magic in the Staff as it did so a Scarab formed on each end in the middle of each was a Black gemstone on the top and white gemstone on the bottom. As his magic and the magic of the Staff completed the bonding there was a pulse of magic that emanated outward from Harry and spread across the nine-realms.

Finally, the light died down and Harry stood there holding the Staff, unharmed and looking stronger than he ever had before. Odin regained his voice. "It appears The Staff of The Egyptian Death God has selected a new wielder." Walking over, he studied the staff. "It is made of Obsidian and Uru. My grandfather, Buri was a friend to the Egyptian Pantheon, particularly Osiris and gave him some material to forge his staff. The gemstones are Onyx and Moonstone; each one is capable of channeling the darkest and purest magics respectively. Treat it well, Seidr and it will be a fine companion in battle."

Harry looked over what was apparently his new staff and nodded slightly. His thoughts were running through his mind on how this might be what he needs to bring his plan together to rebuild the Bifrost. Turning to Thor, Harry had one comment. "I think we should have a rematch."

Death appeared in the realm of her sister. "Did you know he was going to get that Staff?" She appeared more frenzied then she normally did as she ran towards her sisters Tapestry.

Fate shook her head. "No! Ever since he arrived, the Tapestry I wove with the events of the timeline with him in it has been wrong at every turn. Someone is changing things at a scale that even I cannot keep up with and I don't particularly care for it." Fate walked over and opened a door showing a room with hundreds of Tapestries in it. "I have woven thousands of Tapestries, but each time I think I know the events as they will happen, something like this occurs instead." Fate gestured to the viewing globe which was paused on Harry holding the Staff of Osiris.

Death looked over at her sister who still looked frenzied. Of all the Pantheons of Gods that had existed, the Egyptian Pantheon had been the strongest and now there was no telling how the Tapestry would change. "Of all the possible weapons he could have gotten in that vault, it had to be that Staff." Death grumbled as she walked over looking at the viewing globe of Harry holding the Staff.

Fate looked over at her sister. "What do you mean? What difference would it make what weapon he gained? Him having the weapon of any God is major change in our plans."

Death looked over. "I never told you that did I…" Death laughed as she looked back over her actions millennia ago. "As you know, the Egyptian Pantheon was the first Pantheon of Gods to exist naturally. There was more power in the beyond at the time, making them stronger than any Pantheon that came after them." Death paused collecting her thoughts. "Osiris was the avatar of death within the Egyptian Pantheon, however he was also the first avatar of my dominion, in my foolishness I gave him to much of my power… power which now resides within that staff." Death turned back towards the viewing globe. "Over his existence, Osiris poured more of his power into his weapon than any other God ever did, so by taking that weapon, Harry is now not only the Master of Death, thanks to my Hallows, but now he has the powers of the strongest death avatar flowing through him." Death shook her head mumbling something under her breath before vanishing from her sister's realm.

Fate took one last look at the viewing globe before wheeling yet another obsolete tapestry into her side closet, "I'm running out of room in here. I am going to have to hold a bonfire or something at this rate." Walking over Fate sat at her loom shaking her head, "time to start once again."

The figure watched the scene play out in front of her for the hundredth time, watching Harry and Thor defeat the Destroyer, saving New Mexico before turning around and going to Asgard and stopping Loki. "The more of his power I give back to him, the more he amazes me. Strong enough to wipe out everyone on the planet twice over and still have power to spare yet he uses his power to defend the defenseless." Pausing, the figure considered for a second. "I am not ready, however, to give him his full power back yet."

Turning around the figure stepped briefly into the light. If anyone was around, they would have seen a woman in a green dress with a belt and bracelets that seemed to be made of floating stone. Gasping as she felt a wave of magic pass through her. "Crap, I don't think I will be able to bind his magic anymore." The figure muttered before turning and teleporting out from the room she had someone to see.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: So far I have received only one correct response of the identity of the mystery figure. Once revealed, the issue of Harry's power levels in the story will make much more sense as well. As always I own nothing if owned even one of these characters I would be a very rich man.**

Following Thor up from the vault, the pair continued out until they reached the sparing grounds. Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand. Harry took position across from him and spun the staff. "Don't go easy on me now, Thor," seeing his nod, Harry let magic flow between him and the staff, preparing himself.

Launching several spells from the staff, starting off with stunning and disarming spells, Harry started working to close the distance between him and Thor. He needed to test the all of the Staff's capabilities. However, just as Harry was getting closer, Thor launched several bolts of lightning at him which Harry had to shield himself from. Instead of the normal oval shaped dome that he was used to, the Staff created a wall in front of him which absorbed the lightning strikes.

Chuckling at the shocked look on Thor's face, Harry took the opportunity to sweep the Staff under Thor causing him to fall off balance and land on his back. Harry let his magic flow into the Staff. The Moonstone on the base lit up and several chains came forth and started wrapping around Thor. Before the chains could tighten, he used Mjolnir to stop the chains allowing himself to be struck with lightning and shattering the chains.

"Not so useful when I have my full powers is it, Harry?"

Thor immediately went on the offensive coming after Harry with Mjolnir throwing several smaller bolts of lightning that were harder for Harry to block. Going to knock Harry back with a hit from Mjolnir, Harry stopped it by bringing the Staff into the path of the strike. Using Thor's momentum against him, Harry sent him flying back.

A series of images appeared in Harry's mind; following the instructions provided to him by the Staff, Harry placed it horizontally with both his hands in the middle of the Staff. Allowing his magic to flow into the Staff once more, he pulled it apart into two separate parts. Grinning, Harry closed the distance between him and Thor, sending several petrifying, stunning, and disarming spells using the half with the Onyx gemstone as a distraction. Using the Moonstone half of the Staff, Harry decided to give Thor a taste of his own medicine. He raised it towards the sky, letting his magic flow through it. Lightning came down and using the Moonstone half, he sent it flying towards Thor.

However, Thor wasn't the God of Lightning for nothing. Summoning Mjolnir back to his hand, he brought it up into the path of the lightning and redirected it back at Harry who was too surprised by it to block the redirect and it struck him, knocking him unconscious.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Thor standing over him. "I guess this means I lost then?" Harry asked as he took Thor's outstretched hand getting up. Once back on his feet, Harry combined the two halves of the Staff, making it whole again and leaned on it for support. The battle drained him.

Thor laughed. "Do not feel bad, my friend. You did surprisingly well for wielding a new weapon and going up against an Asgardian at full power AND matching him blow for blow is a feat that not many non-Asgardians can boast. With a bit more training you could probably even beat me."

Before Thor could continue his thoughts on the fight, Heimdall went running by the pair not even acknowledging their presence. Harry and Thor took one look at each other before taking off after Heimdall finding him inside the throne room.

"Heimdall, what is it that tears you away from your post like this?" Odin very rarely saw Heimdall away from his post on the Bifrost. Even now with the bridge destroyed, he stood steadfast in his position.

"My lord, as you know the rift left behind from the destruction of the Bifrost is still open…" Seeing Odin's nod Heimdall continued, "It is Loki, my lord. He came out of nowhere and though I attempted to stop him, he jumped off the bridge and into the void. He is gone, my lord."

Odin and Thor both looked shocked. "Without his powers he is surely going to die, father. Is there anything you can do?" Even after all he had done, Thor still cared for Loki. The pair were raised as brothers and Thor just saw him as bit misguided.

Odin looked down at Thor, standing from his throne. He walked down, placing an arm around Thor. "If I return his powers to him, my son, there is no telling what damage he could do. Your brother is angry and when one is angry, they tend to lash out and there is no telling what damage Loki would be capable of with the Bifrost still destroyed."

Seeing the disappointed look on Thor's face, Harry considered for a moment. "I know of a ritual my people used if someone became to dangerous you were able to bind access to higher levels of ;power. I should be able to bind Loki's powers and then send them back to him which should be enough to keep him alive."

"Harry, are you sure of this?" Thor looked hopeful.

"Not entirely. The spell was designed for standard witches and wizards not Gods, however, with the Staff I should be able to make it work." Harry was still holding the Staff. Since getting the Staff in the vault, his magic felt stronger.

Odin looked thoughtful. He would never want to see either of his children injured, however he would forever blame himself if something were to happen and innocents were injured due to Loki gaining his powers back. Looking over at Harry, Odin considered. The Seidr was already powerful before the Staff, but now his power felt like that of God. "Seidr, I trust you. Let us go forward with the plan."

Harry nodded. "You go and retrieve his power. I will get setup for the ritual." Odin nodded and he turned and walked from the room to fetch the sphere that represented Loki's power. Harry conjured some chalk and began drawing a ritual circle upon the floor.

Once Odin was back, Harry indicated a smaller circle on the floor in the front of the circle. "Place it there for me." Once Loki's power was in place, Harry looked at both Odin and Thor. "Now as Loki's family…" Harry quickly rebutted the anticipated interruption; "I know he is not blood, but you treated him as such and to magic that will be enough, I need you to place seven drops of blood each in one of these circles." Here Harry indicated the other two circles at the back of his ritual circle.

Once the blood was in place, Harry used the chalk to connect the three smaller circles together creating a triangle. He took a seat in the middle of the triangle in his meditative position with the Staff held out in front of him. Allowing his magic to flow between himself and the Staff, Harry began slowly floating up from the floor. He released the staff, which was now floating in front of him, suspended by the magic flowing between itself and Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, now two glowing emeralds, as the Onyx and Moonstone on the staff began glowing as well. Harry began chanting, "Sanguis in adoptiva familia." Slowly, Thor and Odin's blood in the back of the circle began to glow before following the chalk path from their respective circles to the circle where Loki's power was. Continuing the chant as the blood reached the power sphere, "Tumultus hinc coram me in virtute," the blood shot up, striking the core and turning it from a pearl white to a dark red. As he continued the chant, "Potestatibus sublimioribus accessum impediat," the blood red faded back to the pearl white it was before. Nodding at the unseen before him, Harry completed the chant "Tenetur dominus ad te rediero tuam, ut sis."

The power shot up and flew out of the room off in search of its owner, slowly the ambient magic in the room died down and the glow from the gemstones faded. Returning to the floor, Harry grasped the Staff and used it to steady himself as he stood up. "I believe that worked. The power will go off through the vortex after Loki, where it will rejoin with him."

Odin stared, fascinated at the level of power Harry had just displayed. "Seidr…Harry. Thank you. If what you did keeps my son alive and gives me a chance at doing right by him, then I owe you far more than what I would ever possibly be able to give."

Thor was quick to agree. "With your help, Harry, my brother may one day well return to us."

Harry nodded, however he was quickly falling asleep on his feet. "I had the knowledge and the power; it was the least I could do… If you don't mind, I am going to retire to bed for the evening now." At Thor and Odin's nod, Harry used the Staff for support and made his way to bed.

As Harry entered his room, he stood the Staff against the wall inside the door. He barely finished undressing before he laid down, passing out from exhaustion. Harry fell asleep, not noticing the gemstones in the Staff glowing, creating an ambient light over his slumber.

Soon after falling asleep, Harry woke up in a field in the distance. He could see a palace that appeared to be sculpted of dark obsidian… the same as the Staff. "I don't think I am in Asgard anymore," Harry remarked mostly to himself as no-one else was around. Getting up, Harry started making his way towards the palace. He intended to find out just where he was and how he had gotten there.

There was no progression of day or night, but it seemed like Harry was walking for days. Grumbling as he reached the front door, Harry looked around before he knocked on the door which glided open at his touch. Looking around, Harry tried to open his pocket dimension and retrieve the bracers, but was unable to. Every time he tried to open it, something prevented it. Cursing, Harry tried to summon the Staff. Even that failed to work.

Giving up at getting a weapon, Harry made his way inside. He would still have his magic, at least. As he walked inside, torches on the pillars along both sides sprung to life. At the back of the chamber was a throne made from the same obsidian as the rest of the palace. Upon the throne sat a man with green skin, from the waist down he was wrapped as one would wrap a mummy.

"Well, it is about time you showed up. I have been waiting centuries for you to arrive," the man called out as Harry approached.

"Do I know you?" Harry was genuinely confused how the man seemed to know him. Harry had no idea who the man was.

"Well, I should hope you know who I am…I am the man whose Staff you now carry by your side." The man stood up and walked forward, meeting Harry halfway.

"You are Osiris?" Harry stared at the man. "Where are we? How did I get here?"

Osiris laughed. "We are in the Staff, of course. After my death, a piece of my soul broke off, preserving itself here to help train the next bearer of the Staff and to assist in the selection process of a new wielder."

Harry stared before yelling out, "you mean you created a Horcrux!"

Osiris flew forward grabbing Harry by the throat. "Never mention those vile objects to me or any God of Death! They are a perversion of nature in the highest order and what your self-styled Lord Voldemort did is nothing at all like what I did! As God of the Dead, I am able to control the very soul. After my purpose here is complete, this half of my soul will return to the great beyond it originated from, till it's time for rebirth."

Harry nodded as best he could and Osiris released him. Harry rubbed at his neck. "I apologize, I have had some horrible experiences in the past when it comes to soul splitting and I didn't want to repeat that experience all over again with an actual god…" Harry trailed off as Osiris's words registered in his head. "How did you know about Voldemort?"

"As part of the selection process for the Staff, when you grasped it, all your memories became visible to me and it I saw your life; the battles you went through, the torture you suffered, the deaths you endured. I saw you give your life in the name of ending the war and when you had the chance to move on, you went back and confronted your parent's killer, ending him, and in turn ending the war. After seeing all that, then coming to this dimension where you could have lived a peaceful life, you instead enlisted in battles fighting along side men and Gods in fights that had nothing to do with you. It is for those reasons I selected you as the new wielder of the Staff. You have faced death and come out on the other side stronger for it."

Harry nodded, though internally freaked out at the God of Death knowing his entire life, "when do we start training?"

Osiris laughed and summoned two identical copies of the Staff. "Right now." Throwing one at Harry, Osiris immediately went on the offensive attacking Harry.

Over what inside the Staff seemed to be the next six months, Harry learned all the tricks for battling with the Staff and using it as a focus for his magic. After pinning Osiris to the ground, Harry smiled. "It looks like I finally beat you old man."

Osiris laughed, taking Harry's outstretched hand. "Your training is complete Harry…" the world around them started to fade as Osiris spoke. "It feels good knowing my purpose is fulfilled. The last ten millennia since my death have been painful for me. I am not only the God of Death, but rebirth also fell under my domain and I knew that my essence couldn't enter the rebirth cycle until my purpose here was fulfilled."

More and more of the realm vanished, soon all that was left was the spot that Harry and Osiris were standing on. "Though my soul will fade from the Staff, my intelligence remains, just as Thor is able to call his Mjolnir back to him, you be able to call the Staff to you with but a thought. For you, and you alone, the Staff will work now."

Harry nodded and the world around them faded. As all became white and Harry began waking up, he heard Osiris's voice. "You now have what it takes, Harry. You can repair the Bifrost."

Waking up Harry sat up and looked over at the Staff. He held out his hand the Staff flew across the room right into his outstretched hand. Nodding to himself, Harry stood up and dressed for the day before heading towards the throne room. It was time to make the Bifrost whole.

Arriving at the throne room, Harry knocked twice upon the doors before walking in and finding Odin sitting upon his throne surrounded by Thor and his advisors. "All-father, I hope I am not interrupting, but it is time I told you the truth about what I have been researching since my arrival here."

Odin sent a glare at Harry, "and just what is it you have been researching Seidr?" Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Thor summoning Mjolnir to his hand ready if it came down to it to stop Harry. Odin leaned forward tightening his hands on the arms of his chair.

"I have been researching ways to repair the Bifrost and now with the power of the Staff and my knowledge, I can do it. I can restore the Bifrost to what it once was before its destruction."

Odin and Thor stared at Harry, "Are you sure Harry?" Odin stood up approached Harry.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I can restore it with a one percent chance it won't work, and nothing will happen."

Odin seemed to contemplate for a long time before nodding. "Then do it. Without the Bifrost, we are crippled as a nation." Receiving the permission, Harry nodded and turned walking towards what was left of the Bifrost.

Arriving Harry conjured a scabbard for the Staff and placed it on his back before placing the Staff inside of it. Opening his pocket dimension, Harry removed the bracers, strapped them on and flew down till he was hovering in front of what was left of the bridge. Reaching into his moleskin pouch, Harry pulled out his carving knife and began carving the needed runes into the side.

After several hours of carving, he had finished and placed the knife back in his pouch. He floated back up to the bridge and by this point several of the Asgardians had come to observe what was happening as word had spread that Harry was going to attempt to repair the Bifrost. Once he touched down on the bridge, Harry pulled his ritual chalk from his pouch and began drawing out his ritual circle.

Once finished with the circle, Harry removed the Staff from his back and took his position in the center of the ritual circle. Allowing his magic to extend out, the Onyx and Moonstone sparked to life, followed by the ritual circle, and finally the runes on the bridge. Once the ritual circle reached the same rainbow glow as the bridge it was drawn upon, Harry nodded and began chanting "Invoco te sine maximo animi," the glow from the circle and the runes became brighter coming close to blinding those nearby.

Continuing the chant, Harry began to float in the air. The light wrapped around him as he spoke, "Spiritibus de tenebris," the Onyx's glow became more intense before a beam of black magic descended from the heavens striking the bridge. "De spiritibus purissimum," the Moonstone's glow became more intense before a beam of pure magic descended from Heaven.

The ambient magic in the area became heavy; the very spirits that oversaw magic in its base form were now being harnessed. Speaking the next line in the chant, "Redi ad id aliquando, quod erat ad Bifrost," as he said those words, the pillars of magic intertwined before forming a bridge like structure connecting with what was left of the Bifrost bridge.

Floating from the ritual circle to now just over the combined junction of rainbow and dark and light magic, Harry continued "ut in forma originali." Just like that the two halves became one. The pillar made of the two interconnected pillars of magic changed becoming one, before becoming rainbow as the rest.

Not quite finished yet, Harry knew they would need a way to travel between the realms, so he continued once more. "Inter regna patitur ad utensilia," the transport room that once existed at the end of the Bifrost once more sprang to life, looking as golden and new as it once did when the bridge was.

As the magic receded from the air, Harry touched down smiling, however before he could have another thought Thor ran over picking him ups, "you did it, my friend. You truly did it."

A voice spoke in the distance, "tell me, did our plan work? Did our Asgardian complete his task as was expected?"

A figure stepped from the shadows. "The planned worked as expected, my Lord. The Asgardian attempted a failed coup leading to the destruction of the Bifrost crippling the remaining Asgardian's ability to travel between realms. Though he was slightly held up when he attempted to fall through the opened vortex. Though he did eventually make it through his power is severely limited as it appears someone has managed to bind it."

There was several moments of silence before the voice responded, "the bind on his powers is of little concern. I can overcome that easily enough. Prepare for Phase II. We must retrieve the cube for my plan to work as intended."

The figure nodded. "At once, my Lord," the figure turned walking back into the shadows before vanishing from sight to prepare for Phase II.

**AN2: I was going to reveal the identity of the shadowed mystery figure in this chapter however I couldn't find a place it would naturally work. So it should either be in the next chapter or the one following.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't appreciate flames if you don't like it don't read it. While some things early on may seem to be plot holes I have plans for them later on and it will make sense. **

**As always I own nothing all rights belong to JK Rowling and Marvel for there respective works.**

The Asgardians were awed by the display of magic they had just witnessed. The Midgardian before them had commanded the very spirits of magic and used them to restore the Bifrost to what it once was. As Thor was lowering Harry to the ground, Odin walked over.

"Your power continues to me amaze me, Seidr. In a few day's time, I will need you in the throne room, but if you will excuse me, our allies have been without aid for too long; I must plan." Odin turned and called for his advisors to follow him as he walked towards the throne room.

Harry looked over at Thor who was still grinning from ear to ear. "Harry, you have truly amazed me once more with the level of your powers! I thought I had seen it all when you fought the Destroyer with me, but then you claim the Staff of Osiris and not only match me blow for blow in battle at full power, you then command forces that most could only dream of and repair the Bifrost." Thor paused, marveling at the newly repaired Bifrost. "It is because of you that Asgard will be able to once more protect our allies and strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."

Harry shook his head, "It was nothing… though I did expend quite a bit of magic and I think I need some sleep now." Without bothering to wait for a response, Harry turned and walked towards his room, pondering if it would be possible for him to sleep for the next year.

Harry stood his staff inside the door before collapsing on his bed. While he didn't quite sleep for a year, he did end up sleeping for the next three days, essentially dead to the world.

Waking up on the third day, Harry felt refreshed. Casting a Tempus Charm, he wasn't very surprised to see that three days had passed; the ritual had caused him to expend all of his magic. Harry went through some morning stretches and just as he was finishing, there was a knock at his door. Summoning the Staff, Harry waved it changing his clothing before answering the door. On the other side was one of the many servants. "Yes?"

"My Lord, Odin sent me. He wishes to remind you he requires your presence in the Throne Room at noon time today."

Harry nodded; his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in three days. "let me eat and I will be there." The servant nodded before turning and walking away and he headed to the dining hall.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry checked the time and saw he had 15 minutes before Odin wanted him in the Throne room. Harry grabbed the staff and proceeded to the Throne room.

Harry arrived outside of the Throne room and was surprised to find the doors closed with a single guard posted outside. Harry walked up to the guard and stared at him for a moment, "the All-Father requested my presence."

The guard studied Harry for a moment before nodding, turning around, and knocking thrice upon the door before it opened revealing the full of Asgard assembled. At the front of the room was Odin seated upon his throne in full regalia. To the left and right of him were Thor and Freya both dressed in their full royal regalia as well. Odin waved a hand silencing the crowd, "Harrison James Potter, come forward." Harry walked forward. The assembled Asgardians began clapping and taking a knee at the raised dais, Harry looked up at the Asgardian Royals.

Odin studied Harry but for a moment before standing, bringing the crowd to complete silence. "Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, you have gone above and beyond in your service to Asgard," Odin paused turning to face his son Thor. "First you risked your life protecting my son Thor from the destroyer, then after he had returned to full power you aided him in stopping the Destroyer in turn protecting people of Midgard."

Turning back to the assembled crowd, Odin then gestured out towards the Bifrost, "then upon coming to Asgard where you discovered my wayward son attempting to destroy the Bifrost, you aided Thor in stopping him even though it meant you would be trapped here on Asgard for indeterminate amount of time."

Odin paused as he considered his next words, "your third act, however, is truly your greatest. After bonding with the Staff of the Egyptian God Osiris, you used its and your own powers to restore the Bifrost and with it our ability to come and go from Asgard; a feat that I and the others watching can tell was no easy task as you commanded the very forces of magic."

Odin turned and gestured to a woman from the crowd who was making her way forward. Harry turned his head to see her; she was blonde with lips painted a deep red, her outfit blue and white. Once she reached the dais, Odin continued, "it is for these acts that I, Odin All-Father, offer you this; first, I wish to name you an honorary member of the Asgardian Royal family with all rights that come with such a title."

Odin paused once more; the crowd anxious to hear what the second offer is. "My second offer is this…" gesturing once more to the blonde, she lifted the cover off the tray she was carrying to reveal a golden apple. "I am offering you one of the Idunn's Golden Apples. Eating one of these will give you youth, vigor, and virtual immortality at the same level as an Asgardian."

Harry was stunned, unsure what to say. He had just been offered not only the option to become a member of the royal family, but he was being offered near immortality. "If I may stand All-Father?" Receiving a nod of approval, Harry stood up facing Odin, "I am honored to accept your offers All-Father, however I do have one condition before I give full acceptance of all that you have offered me."

Odin seemed intrigued, "go on, Seidr Potter."

"I wish for your wife, the Lady Freya, to be my teacher on the subject of Asgardian magic. I wish to learn all that I can on your people abilities."

Odin laughed "While I cannot speak for my wife…" Odin trailed off and looked over at her, "but judging by the look on her face, I can only assume that she is very much looking forward to teaching you."

After the ceremony had ended, the assembled crowd had filtered out of the throne room, leaving just Harry, Thor, Odin, Freya, and the blonde woman with the Golden Apple. Odin signaled to the woman "Idunn, you may give Harry his apple now."

The blonde, Idunn, walked over to Harry with a seductive smile playing upon her ruby red lips. She held out the platter with the golden apple upon it. "Well Seidr, buckle up you are in for a wild ride." She laughed as Harry took the apple and took a bite from it.

As Harry swallowed the first bite of apple and went to take another he gasped, feeling the power running through him. He fell to one knee, his mouth opened in a silent scream as every part of his body was transformed to its level of peak of fitness. His magic seemed to pulse stronger with every burst coming from the apple. Unseen to Harry, the remaining apple that was in his hand turned into a bright golden light that was absorbed into his body, assisting in the transformation.

Finally, after what seemed like several hours to Harry, but what was only minutes, the magic subsided. Harry stood up and looked around. Everything was blurry. "Has anyone seen my glasses?" He asked while attempting to summon them to his hand.

Thor laughed. "They are upon your face, friend."

Harry reached up and touched his face feeling his glasses in place. Confused, he reached up, slowly removed them, and gasped because as he did so, the world in front of him had become crystal clear.

"I guess when you say peak physical condition, you weren't kidding. None of the magical means back in my dimension were ever able to correct my vision like that apple just did."

Looking around, Harry saw the Staff laying on the ground. Summoning it to his hand, he smiled. "My magic feels stronger as well," Harry turned around and took aim at the far wall.

He spun the staff around and fired off a blasting hex followed by a charm to repair. The blasting hex blew a hole in the wall larger than anything he had been able to manage before and was quickly repaired seconds after. It looked brand new.

"That is going to take some getting used to."

He turned around to see the barely restrained faces of laughter from the royal family.

Over the next week Harry split his time between getting used to his increased power levels and studying Asgardian magic from Freya. Luckily, he had a bit of a leg up having studied Norwegian magic back in his home dimension during his travels.

It was about a week into his training when they were interrupted by Thor who had come looking for his mother. "Mother I am going to be leaving, I have received father's blessing; I am going to Midgard to see Jane Foster once more."

Freya nodded a smirk playing upon her lips, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return to Midgard to see the Lady Foster; you must bring her here to Asgard, my son. I wish to meet her."

Thor nodded and turned to Harry, "Are you planning to remain here my friend?"

Harry nodded, "for now, at least. Your mother is teaching me much about magic that I never once before thought was possible. Give me a few more weeks and then I will return to Earth."

Thor nodded and left the room, heading towards the Bifrost to return to Midgard.

About a week later, Odin pulled him aside, "as you are now a member of the Royal Family of Asgard, you are entitled to Asgardian Armour. I have summoned the Royal Armour makers to take measurements."

Harry was stunned at the generosity being displayed by Odin, "why are you doing all this for me All-father?"

Odin laughed and gestured for Harry to walk with him. "You have more than earned the right to call me Odin by now Harry…" Odin paused becoming pensive. "Though I am not able to perceive the future as well as some of the psychics that exist, I am able to read the signs in front of me; there is war coming and you are going to be the tipping point that bends things in our favor." Odin paused once more considering his next words.

"I have no doubt that my both my sons will be involved in the coming conflict I am hoping you will be able to assist in keeping the two of them alive through it all. I am hoping to give you the edge needed to do so."

"The way things have been going lately, I have been thinking the same thing. Something is forcing events to go a certain way and from what I have heard and observed, Loki's latest behavior is very unorthodox… especially the drastic change in his attitude."

"Loki has always been the more reserved of my two sons. He is not one to act without first considering every possible outcome; for him to act this brashly and this out of turn is surprising. I was expecting somewhat of an outburst when his heritage became known to him but not to this extreme. Someone or something must be controlling him…" Odin paused, wondering if he would be able to trust Harry with the next part of his thoughts. "It was my hope that by removing his power, the compulsions placed upon him would be easier, however before my healers were able to subdue him, he escaped."

The conversation dwindled upon reaching the Royal Armour makers. They quickly pulled Harry into the room, excited to get to make new armour as they have not had any projects since Thor and Loki had finished growing.

Harry had completed his training under Freya, and had received his armour. Made of a sleek black and silver plating that was extremely light weight, it conformed to Harry's form. Harry had even been able to convince the Makers to incorporate the Bracers that Tony had made so that he would be able to retain the power of flight.

Keeping the armour stored in his pocket dimension, Harry was able to summon it to appear on him the same way that Thor was able to summon his armour by channeling his power through Mjolnir. Harry was able to modify the Staff a bit so that when he channeled his power through it, his armour would be pulled from his pocket dimension.

Finally, it was the evening before Harry was due to return to Earth. He had just returned to his room when he noticed something was wrong. Instead of his room being empty as it normally was, on his bed sat a woman with long flowing red hair. She wore a green dress and a belt that appeared to be made of stone. Summoning the Staff to his hand, his power pulsed causing his armour to appear on his body.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The figure raised her hands to show she meant no harm.

"Peace wizard, I mean you no harm. I felt it was finally time we met; I have been observing you since your arrival in this dimension."

Harry didn't lower the Staff. "How about you tell me who you are and then I will decide if you mean no harm."

The woman laughed. "I am the source of all that is or will be; the embodiment of the Earth. I am the Primordial Goddess Gaea."

"Primordial Goddess, huh? What did I do to attract your attention?" Harry lowered the Staff a bit, but was still unsure on whether or not to trust her.

"Quite simply, Mr. Potter, you appeared out of nowhere. One second everything was the same and then the next you showed up and you had quite a bit of power behind you, and well, you frightened me."

Harry paused for a moment and laughed. "I frightened you? An all-powerful Primordial Goddess who is literally the embodiment of the freaking Earth?" At that point Harry lowered his Staff, willing his armour to return to the pocket dimension.

"Indeed, you do Mr. Potter. When you appeared as suddenly as you did out of nowhere in the middle of what is known to be Afghanistan, the first thing I detected about you was not your presence as it is with most humans. No, what I detected first from you was your power. You held power that rivaled some of the Elder Gods, the first of my children who spawned what became the Pantheons of Earth. I knew that if I did not act quickly, you could very well destroy the very planet that you stood upon. So, I bound your magic preventing you from accessing it until such a time as I could ensure you meant no harm to those who dwell upon the planet. It is for that reason you were unable to teleport, or apparate as you call it, out of the cave that you were trapped in."

Harry nodded. In the past, someone messing with his powers would have angered him. However, he would have taken the same steps Gaea had to neutralize any potential problem.

Gaea collected her thoughts and continued, "through my observations, I saw you help Stark build his suit to escape. So, I released a fraction of your power; just enough to help the pair of you get away. Over time, I released more and more of your power as you continually helped protect those with your power. I intended to meet with you before releasing my full hold on your power… but then you broke the hold."

Harry looked puzzled at that statement, "me? what did I do?" As far as Harry knew he hadn't done anything to break a block or hold on his powers.

"You claimed the weapon of a God. In doing so, you brought yourself as close as possible to becoming a God and if there is one thing I cannot do, it is interfere when it comes to another God." Seeing Harry about to interrupt, Gaea held up a hand. "Yes, I know you are not a God, but you bear the weapon of one and by doing so it prevents me from directly affecting you. We digress, however. I come to you with a request. You are due to return to Earth tomorrow. When you arrive I need you to find the Ancient One; inform her that I sent you and she will teach you the Mystical Arts above and beyond that which you currently know. There is a war coming, Mr. Potter and you are to be the tipping point on the cosmic scale."

"I don't know why it always come down to me, but I will ensure things go as they should."

The next morning, Harry got up and finished packing up his things. Heading towards the Bifrost, Harry saw Odin and Freya awaiting him next to Heimdall.

Odin outstretched his hand and took Harry's hand. "Thank you, Harry for all you have done and will do for my family. Never forget that as a member of the Royal Family, if you ever need assistance in any form, myself and the armies of Asgard will be at your call. Simply call for Heimdall and we will come."

Harry nodded before turning to Freya, "My student! Never have I met someone more dedicated to your craft than you. I thank you for giving me the books on your magic, with them maybe I will be able to bridge the gap between Asgardian and Midgardian magic." Pulling Harry into a hug, Freya smiled before releasing him.

Heimdall walked over to the raised dais in the bridge room. "Seidr, the Bifrost will bring you to site of your friend, Mr. Stark. Thank you for all you have done for Asgard and as Odin said should you ever need aid, all you must do is call."

Stepping from the bridge room, the Bifrost activated carrying Harry from Asgard.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. This is a lot of filler leading up to the next few chapters where we get to the events of The Avengers.**

Touching down on Earth, the Bifrost faded revealing that Harry was on the outskirts of New York. Harry picked up his backpack add began walking when he remembered he could fly. He pushed a bit of magic into the staff, making his armour appear, molding to the shape of his body. Once "suited up," Harry took off allowing for his magic to guide him towards where Tony was: Stark Tower, why was he not surprised that Tony built a giant tower with his name on the front. Harry touched down in an alleyway just outside the Tower. He willed his armour back to the pocket dimension before walking towards the front door.

Finding the front door locked, Harry grinned. He always liked a challenge. Backing up, Harry looked up and saw a landing pad sticking out from one of the higher floors. Using one of the tricks taught to him by Osiris, Harry allowed himself to fade from existence and willed himself to the landing pad reappearing milliseconds later. This was miles better then apparating no uncomfortable squeezing and could disappear and reappear anywhere at will.

Harry walked into what appeared to be Tony's penthouse within the Tower, but inside he only found Pepper. "Miss. Potts how good to see you again," Harry remarked with a smirk on his face as he walked in.

Pepper whirled around, a gun ready in her hand, ready to fire. She sighed and lowered her weapon as she realized it was only Harry. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Fix-Tony-and-leave-to-another-dimension. Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Pepper laughed placing the gun down on the table. She walked over and reached her arms around Harry, giving him a big hug.

Harry smiled. "So, the materials worked as intended? Tony was able to fabricate a new core and it's not poisoning him?" Harry had not been able to find out what had happened with Tony and the Arc Reactor with everything that had been happening in Asgard.

"It works above and beyond what the two of you had expected, though it did take him a little while to get over the purple glow." Pepper ushered Harry over to the couch, offering him a drink.

Harry sat down and looked around. "So, where is Tony right now?"

"Well, you left him a lot of material to work with and he finally found a new direction for Stark Industries. We are working on becoming the face of clean energy. At this moment, he is installing a reactor on the underwater power line that powers this building," as she said that, the power cut out for a brief moment and came back on. "I assume that means he just did it."

Laughing, Harry looked up as heard a sound from out on the landing pad. Harry turned to see Tony touching down and his suit being removed as he walked inside. "Tony! Good to see you again." Harry stood up facing Tony with a smile on his face.

Tony laughed meeting Harry half way and pulled him into a hug. Pulling back, Tony looked him over. "No glasses, you've gained some muscle, and you've got this new mystery staff," he observed. Tony attempted to pick up the staff from where it was leaning on the couch. Not being deemed worthy, however, Tony instead was thrown against the wall by a burst of magic.

Harry and Pepper couldn't help but laugh when Tony groaned, leaning against the wall.

Typical consequences of Tony's impulsiveness. Harry reached out his hand and helped Tony up. "Sorry about that, Tony, but it only allows those who are worthy to pick it up and the Staff does not find you worthy." Harry smirked.

Tony didn't look as amused. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up the pair of you." Tony turned to face Harry, "I am pretty sure I have a rule about bringing possessed demon Staffs into my home, especially ones that attempt to hurt me."

Tony laughed good naturedly, as he headed straight over to the bar. "Let's have a drink and we can talk about what's happened over the last six months."

Harry poured himself a drink before taking a seat across from Tony and Pepper on one of the couches. "Six months? It's only been a little under two and half… right?"

"Harry, you left New Mexico six months ago, did you really think I could get an entire skyscraper up like this within two months?" To emphasize his point Tony grabbed his tablet from the table behind him and showed Harry the calendar.

"Damn. I guess time must pass differently there…" shaking his head and muttering something about other dimensions and time space being crap. Looking up at Tony and Pepper Harry smirked, "So tell me have either of you ever heard of Asgard?"

Tony and Pepper both looked skeptical. Tony just laughed, "Pull the other leg first Harry you expect us to believe Asgard is real?"

"I'm not joking, Tony! I've spent the last two, well apparently six, months in Asgard, with men and women out of legend. I fought side by side with Thor against his brother Loki and was inducted into the royal family by Odin himself."

Tony gaped at Harry, "you have been living with actual GODS for six months and all you bring back is that demon staff!?" Tony gestured towards the Staff which was now leaning against the wall.

"It is not a demon staff, Tony. Just the staff of a faded Death God, nothing evil about it besides the fact that it doesn't like you. I also got some armour while I was there." Summoning the Staff to his hand Harry pushed his magic into it summoning the armour to appear over his body.

Tony came over and began looking over the armour stopping when he reached Harry's wrists, "are these my bracers incorporated into the design here?"

Harry laughed, "yes they are. While the Asgardian Armour makers are the best in the nine realms at making Armour, they weren't able to make something that would allow me to channel my magic in a way that allowed for flight. I was able to convince them to add the bracers into the design"

"I should sue for product infringement, using my design without even running it by me first," Tony grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry cast a small stinging-hex at Tony. He jumped in pain; Piper stifled at a laugh.

"Tony don't be upset. The bracers only work for me anyway, so it's not like you had any other plans for them."

Tony grumbled, rubbing his arm where the stinging hex hit him, "yeah you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Allowing the armour to return to the Staff, Harry returned to his seat across from Tony. "Now Tony I need your help."

"My help? The awesome wizard who can conjure things with a wave of his hand or staff? who spent the last six months in THE Asgard? Needs MY help?" Tony smiled placing his hands in his lap. "what can I do for you?"

Removing his moleskin pouch from around his neck, Harry waved his hand and it opened and expanded. A trunk floated out and plopped down on the ground next to him. "Where I am from Tony, my family is ancient and with that age came money. However, the currency my people used was gold," waving his hand the top of the trunk opened, revealing what appeared to be an endless amount of gold.

"Damn, Harry. You have enough gold in there to give me a run for my money. Literally." Tony smirked, shifting his focus from the gold back to Harry. "Let me guess you want my help in selling it, so you have useable currency."

"You are correct. Tony, I need your help and Jarvis's help. I don't want to destroy the market by getting rid of all this gold at once, but I would like to sell off enough to buy some things for myself." Waving his hand once more the lid closed on the trunk and with another wave it returned to his moleskin pouch.

"I think we can make that work." Tony turned grabbing the champagne and poured himself and Harry a little more. "Jarvis, run analysis. Figure out the best way for Gandalf here to sell off the most of his gold without over-saturating the market."

"Right away, sir." Jarvis replied in the affirmative.

Over the next week, Harry with the help of Jarvis and Tony, sold off a majority of his gold earning him a little over seven hundred and seventy million dollars. "I think we've sold off enough of my gold for now Tony." Harry had just come out the bank having setup an account and climbed into the limo that was bringing him and Tony around the city.

Tony nodded his head in agreement. "Wouldn't want to break the market… how much gold do you have left anyway?

Harry pulled the little notebook he had been using to keep track of his gold, what they had sold off, and what he made off it. "I have roughly 20 million galleons left from what I brought with me, so I should be set on money for quite a while especially once I start to invest what I already have in cash."

Tony nodded, pulling out his tablet, "well I would like to keep Stark Industries safe if something were to happen to me. When I made Pepper CEO I gave her 5% of SI stock out of the 100% I own, so let's say forty-five dollars to make it all legal I will give you 45% of my stock leaving me the majority share-holder, but giving you and Pepper enough if something happens to me the two of you are able to maintain control of the company."

Harry was stunned. He was not expecting Tony to offer that, however one thing did bother him. "Why is it that Pepper got less than you are giving me? You have known her a lot longer than me?"

"Pepper doesn't know she has the stock. It's a clause I snuck into the contract making her CEO, however due to some boring humdrum law that I barely understood when my lawyer explained it to me, I was only able to give her at most 5% of the company."

Harry laughed, "Tony you definitely would have been a Slytherin had you gone to Hogwarts…" taking a moment to get through his laughter Harry paused before looking at Tony. "How do we make this official?"

"I will have my lawyer put the paperwork together and then we have a broker process the transaction for us."

About a week later, Harry was in the process of finalizing the paperwork with Tony, his lawyer, and the broker to make him the owner of 45% of Stark industries.

"With one last signature here and an initial here, the paperwork will be complete, and we can process the financial aspect making you the owner of the shares Mr. Potter." Signing and initialing in the required sections of the paperwork and taking out his checkbook, Harry filled out the check before handing it over to the broker.

The broker took the check and his copy of the paperwork, "I will get this put through and should have it finalized by the end of business tomorrow."

Nodding, Harry and Tony both stood up and left, stopping outside on the curb. "Now that that's all set, Tony I have some meetings I need to attend to. I will be back later tonight."

Tony looked over at Harry. "you have meetings? What for? You've only been back in town for three weeks?"

"Just some contingency plans. One thing I learned fighting a war is always have escape plans and getaways in case things go pear-shaped."

Tony laughed. "Harry, we aren't in a war… unless there is something you aren't telling me."

Harry looked grim look gazing at the passing crowd, studying the people, "things are happening, Tony. I don't know how to explain it first the mess with Loki on Asgard, then Gaea shows up, who not only is she a Primordial Goddess , no one has seen her in years… yet suddenly she just appears to me and tells me to seek out someone known as the "Ancient One" to help me prepare for the coming war. It may not happen today or in the next week, but it is coming, and I don't intend for this to end up like the war in my world did I want to be prepared."

Tony stared at Harry not sure what to say. For all his bravery in the Iron Man suits, he didn't know if he was ready to fight in a war yet. "Is there anything I can do to help prepare?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right now, Tony. Just make sure you yourself are ready. We are going to need every hand and weapon we can get and I want you there by my side when the time comes."

Tony nodded before climbing into his limo, which had pulled up to the curb. "Well you know where to find me, Gandalf." Harry nodded and disapparated away to his meeting.

Arriving at the site of his meeting Harry walked inside stopping at the reception desk. "I have an appointment with Mr. Harris for 1:15."

The receptionist looked up before looking down at the calendar on her screen, "Mr. Potter?" At Harry's nod she picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Mr. Harris your 1:15 is here for you." She hung up and looked back to Harry. "he will be here in a few minutes."

Harry took a seat and waited for the man to come out from his office. Eventually he arrived. "Mr. Potter, sorry to keep you waiting I was just finishing up getting together some papers for you to look over."

Standing up Harry offered his hand for a shake "no problem at all, Mr. Harris. Were you able to find properties that met what I was looking for?"

Shaking the offered hand, Mr. Harris led Harry up towards his office. "Unfortunately, with the specifications you provided, there was not much available. However, I was able to find these three locations." Pulling out a folder from his desk drawer, he laid three properties out in front of Harry on the desk for him to look over.

Looking them over Harry read all the relevant information on the properties and looked over the pictures attached, "all three properties are nice… of the three I am going to have to go with these two." Placing the two properties he wanted back in front of the man.

"You have wonderful taste, Mr. Potter. Do you know what it is you want to submit as offers on the pair." Harry smiled and grabbed a pen and two pieces of paper from the desk he wrote out his offer placing them on top of the corresponding properties. "Mr. Potter are you sure? This is well above asking price…"

Harry nodded "I am very sure. This will ensure that I get both properties."

Still shocked, the man couldn't help but just nod. "I will draw up the offer paperwork and have it to you by the end of day tomorrow to review and sign so we can get it to the seller's agent."

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Harris, I will be taking my leave now." Harry stood up and left his office. He stepped onto the curb and hesitated. He looked up sharply; he felt a large magical pulse. It was gone before he could track its source.

Deep in black of space, far from the sight of Heimdall and those of his likeness, who would be on alert for such a person, a voice spoke out. "Is our Asgardian friend ready for to play his part?"

"Yes, Master. He is more than ready and you were correct. The properties of the Staff combined with stone were more than enough to overcome the block on his power. The mind control is firmly in place and will ensure the mission is completed properly."

"Very good, then it is time we move forward prepare the doorway to be opened we will be sending him through shortly and alert the Chitauri for the battle shall soon be upon us."

Sensing the dismissal in his master's words, he left to carry out the instructions. The first step would be sending the Asgardian through the doorway, but first he had to power it up.

Fate turned to her sister from where she was weaving her latest tapestry "his first true challenge is coming sister time will only tell if he has what it takes…"

Death nodded "he does sister I believe it he is our last hope if we are going to stop our brothers plans and save the multiverse from destruction." As she spoke she walked over to her sisters tapestry, "tell me sister do you think this whole plan foolish so much is changing but some events just keep happening."

"You never truly understood my domain did you sister some events are just inevitable, Tony Stark had to become Iron Man, Thor and his brother Loki had to have the battle in New Mexico leading to the destruction of the Bi-Frost, and the coming battle is another such event that needs to happen its what begins the formation of the team and without the team then sending Harry to that dimension will mean nothing."


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Well here we go! we are going to start getting into the events of the Avengers. Let me know what you think. A lot of what was deemed to be plot holes I hope I have answered. I think there might be still a few more but we will get there; don't you worry, all will make sense**

"Are all the preparations ready? Is the Asgardian in place?" a voice called out from upon a throne.

"Yes, Master. With your permission I will open the doorway and send the Asgardian through to the location of the cube. He will carry out our plans, opening the portal allowing the Chitauri through. Once the planet is razed to the ground, your children will go through and collect the Stones for you."

"And you are sure that the Earth will not be able to put up a fight capable of stopping us?"

"Yes, Master. With the Bifrost destroyed, preventing those who dwell upon Asgard from leaving, our information shows that Earth remains a low-level society; none of what they produce for weapons would be able to combat the Chitauri."

"You have done well. Begin phase I; open the doorway and send the Asgardian to the planet."

"At your behest master."

** R**

Having finished his meetings, Harry "faded" as he had come to call it back to Tony's tower intending to get some rest for whatever it is that is coming, but for some reason he felt like he wasn't going to be getting much sleep. Harry didn't feel like spending any energy interacting, so he apparated straight to his room.

Sleep alluded Harry. Just as he laid down and closed his eyes, he felt the same pulse from earlier, expect this one was stronger. Earlier, it had faded quickly. This was not the case tonight. Summoning the Staff to his hands, Harry sent his own wave of magic following the original pulse back to its source.

Harry closed his eyes and followed the pulse until it stopped. Letting his magic envelop him, he let himself apparate with his magic to guide him. Arriving at his destination, he had just barely touched down when he felt the ground begin to shake. He turned around and saw an apparent government facility collapsing on itself—the pulse was coming from the center of it.

Several motor vehicles chased after a helicopter that were all bearing the SHIELD logo. Before he could pursue however, something pulled him back towards the rubble. He could feel several energy signatures that appeared to be growing weaker. Not sure what it was he was feeling, but wanting to inspect it, he approached the crater where the facility used to be.

He stopped at where the largest concentration of energy signatures were located, he pushed his magic through his staff and into the ground below him. The tendrils reached the signatures and he closed his eyes, attempting to determine what the signatures were.

His eyes opened wide. Harry realized that the signatures were people trapped in the rubble. Focusing his magic through the Staff, he split his attention between pushing healing magic into the people below him and the rest of his attention to moving the rubble from on top of them.

Slowly, he felt the energy signatures growing stronger, while the rubble moved up and away stacking itself away from the center of the crater. Harry moved the rubble slowly and carefully; with one wrong move, he could have completely crushed everyone. Finally, he could see the survivors.

Smiling, Harry reinforced the remaining rubble before turning around coming face to face with Fury. "So, Director, care to tell me what you and your men were doing here because from the pulse of power I felt coming from this site, it was something powerful that you clearly had no control over."

Fury looked down at the men and then back up at Harry. "Something that I am not at liberty to share in this current location. If you would accompany me to somewhere more private, I can brief you on everything you need to know."

"Well, there must be a lot to tell; the signatures left behind tell a clear story of SHIELD being way out of their depth." It was clear that Harry was having trouble keeping control of his magic through his anger as the gemstones contained within the Staff were flaring brightly in an attempt contain his wayward magic.

Fury stared Harry down for several seconds until realizing he wouldn't be able to intimidate Harry from backing down, he relented, "I will tell you, but we must really get somewhere more secure. I already have several compromised agents and I need to get some continuation policies into place."

** R**

Arriving at SHIELDs carrier, Fury immediately began barking orders: "I want men and women moving! We are facing a level 10, class D extinction event! Get this thing ready as soon as all assets are in place and aboard! I want this thing moving! We don't know where the target is going to strike next and I want to be prepared." Harry followed Fury inside as they reached the bridge. Fury walked up to the console in the center and looked over the various agents before turning to the agent closest to him. "Hill, what's our status on Coulson and Romanov?"

The agent, who Harry had met once before when she bailed him and Tony out in DC and knew to be Fury's right hand, stood up from the console she was looking over. "Coulson has managed to wrangle Stark and Romanov has picked up Banner from where he managed to hide himself away."

Fury nodded, "and Rogers?"

"Captain Rogers is on board currently. He is in his room getting settled."

Harry had enough. "I believe it is my turn now. Fury I want to know what you were doing in the compound."

Fury groaned a part of him had been hoping Harry would drop it but seeing as he had no other choice, he turned back towards Hill. "I'm going to be in conference room B. Hill you are in charge until I return." Fury turned around and led Harry from the room, grabbing one of the tablets on the way out.

** R**

Arriving at the conference room, Harry walked in and took a seat. Fury walked in and closed the door before pushing a button on the wall causing the metal shutters to come down over the windows followed by the door secure itself into place before a voice said overhead "SCIF MODE INTIATED."

Once Fury was seated, Harry immediately started in on him. "what was SHIELD experimenting on at that compound? I think would be a good place to start... Don't you, Director?"

Fury nodded and pushed a few buttons on his tablet. An image of a blue cube appeared up on the screen. "We call it the Tesseract, an item of immense power. It has popped up a several times throughout history dating back quite awhile before vanishing around the early 1800's. It wasn't seen again until 1942 when Hydra the Nazi's science division discovered it in Norway."

Flicking the screen on the tablet, he brought up some pictures of weapons and what appeared to be several mid-sized bombs. "Using the energy that they were able to siphon from the Tesseract, Hydra was able to make weapons capable of completely obliterating enemy soldiers leaving nothing behind. They also made bombs with ten times the destructive power of a nuke. It was only thanks to the work of Captain Steve Rogers that the plane carrying the bombs was stopped; at what was believed to be the cost of his own life he brought the plane down."

Harry nodded. "We'll come back to the BELIEVED to be part… what was SHIELD doing with the Tesseract?"

Swiping once more, Fury brought up images of several planes. "Well, during the search for Captain Rogers in the area of the Arctic Circle, Howard Stark rediscovered the cube. SHIELD, then known as the Strategic Scientific Reserve or the SSR, took custody of the cube. We believed we could use the power to develop light speed engines capable of helping us travel to other worlds. To that end we developed what we coded Project Pegasus. While we were able to develop several planes able to travel faster and further than anything we had available at the time, the lightspeed engine however was ultimately a failure. We then shelved any plans we had at the time for use of the Tesseract."

"So what's changed? You wouldn't just suddenly decide to start using the cube again… you're attempting to hold back on me, Fury. Remember I am under no obligation to help you here. either give me the information or I will leave and let you deal with it yourself."

"Every first world country as of late has been in a race for clean energy. We knew the Tesseract was able to provide limitless amounts of energy and we wanted to find a way to harness that energy. We opened that compound recently as way to minimize potential dangers of people getting hurt by the cube."

Harry started laughing. "Let's say for even one second I believe that… there is no way that the biggest spy agency to ever exist is going to give two shits about clean energy, but you know what for now I will take that. I am sure once Tony is here, he can help me figure out what you were actually doing." Standing up Harry walked over pushing the button on the wall he brought the room out of lock down, "we should probably get back to the bridge."

** R**

Reaching the bridge, there were two men on the bridge who Harry had never met before. Harry held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm Harry Potter."

The blonde man responded first, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. "the name is Steve Rogers. Guess you are going to be part of whatever team they are putting together here to help recapture the Tesseract."

"Sort of, I happened to be on scene during the theft of the cube, only reason I didn't retrieve it then was due to wanting to save the lives of the men and women trapped under the rubble."

Rogers nodded. "very noble, Mr. Potter."

Turning to face the last man Harry held his hand out to him, "and you are?"

"Bruce Banner. I'm a physicist who specializes in Gamma Rays I was brought in to assist in helping locate the cube."

Before Harry could speak, one of the agents spoke up. "Director Fury, sir we have received a facial recognition hit on Loki."

"Wait, Loki is behind this?" Harry asked stunned.

"We are unsure if it is actually Loki who is behind this. The man who appeared using what appeared to be the power of the cube, claimed to be Loki of Asgard, but we have no way to confirm." Turning to face the agent who had pointed out the facial recognition, Fury barely paused. "where do we have recognition?"

"Stuttgart, Germany."

Fury turned to face Steve and Harry, "suit up I am sending the two of you and Agent Romanoff to capture "Loki" and bring him back here for containment."

** R**

Standing at the back of the quinjet, Harry turned to face Steve who was dressed in his Captain America uniform, "you up for this, Captain?"

The man nodded. "I'll cover you back if you cover mine, though you still haven't said what it is that you do?"

Harry smirked. Before he could answer, Natasha spoke up from the cockpit, "We are over the drop site gentlemen."

"Guess you're going to have wait and see." Harry took a running start and jumped from the plane. As he fell, he pushed his magic into the Staff, bringing his Armour out and taking flight towards the location Loki was at.

Steve turned to face Natasha, "he didn't take a parachute with him when he jumped."

Her lips curled into a light smile. "He has a few special abilities that mean he doesn't need one."

Steve shook his head grabbed his chute and jumped out of the plane. Harry appeared to have slowed down to meet Steve. Catching up to Harry, Steve couldn't help but notice he looked different. "you didn't have that armour when you jumped out, right? Where did that come from?"

Harry laughed, slowed and angled his descent. "One of the perks of what I can do and having spent the past six months on Asgard."

Touching down, the two heard the tail-end of Loki's speech about humans deserving to be subjugated. Harry spoke up. "You know, I am not really a fan of men or women who try subjugate other due to perceived inferiority."

Steve, who by now had finished detaching his chute spoke up as well, "the last time I was in Germany and there was a man attempting to cause others to kneel, it didn't work out too well for him either."

Loki snarled and fired blasts at Harry and Steve. Harry proved to be the faster as he quickly threw up a shield which absorbed the blast from Loki's scepter. Turning his head, Harry looked back at Steve. "Alright Cap, when I drop the shield you get the civilians out of here, I will take care of Loki and keep him distracted." He nodded and Harry prepared himself. "NOW!" Dropping the shield, Steve moved forward and Harry fired several blasts directly at Loki using the power of the Staff to make sure they didn't go off course.

Loki was quick to block the shots. He spun the scepter in a circle, creating a sort of shield in front of him, absorbing the spells. "You will have to better than, Seidr if you wish to stop me… though that Staff is interesting; wherever did you get it?"

"I found it laying around during my time on Asgard. Looked like it was gathering dust and your father was quite ok with me taking it with when I returned to Earth." Harry shrugged and used the power of the Staff pushing his magic through the white moonstone on the top. He picked Loki up and threw him in the opposite direction of the crowd of civilians where he crashed, hopefully painfully, into the nearby fountain.

Loki stood up snarling. "So you have a few new tricks with that Staff of yours Seidr, well I have a few new tricks too." Loki faded from sight and suddenly reappeared directly in-front of Harry placing the tip of his scepter against his chest.

** R**

The next thing Harry knew, he felt a foreign presence pushing against the shields of his mind. Pushing back against the invading force, Harry started sweating. Not since he had faced Voldemort had anyone tried to get through his shields like this before. Focusing himself into his mindscape, Harry found what looked to be Loki pushing at the outside of his shields, but he looked different; Loki was yellow and glowing.

Summoning the mental representation of the Staff, Harry went on the offensive firing off several concussive blasts at the not-Loki, Loki that was attempting to invade his mind, however the blasts seemed to have no effect beyond stunning the figure for a fraction of a second. Frowning, Harry replicated his move from earlier pushing his magic through the Staff and out through the moonstone it wrapped around the figure and Harry threw it away from his shields.

He conjured a box around the figure and began tightening it slowly, compressing it, hoping to force it out. However, the Not-Loki wasn't to be defeated that easily. Using a power Harry didn't know it could possess, it shattered the box and sent the pieces at Harry.

With just a thought, Harry vanished the pieces. Needing to act quickly, Harry reached out and bound the Not-Loki. Harry quickly started thinking the Not-Loki didn't seem like it was going to go down without more of a fight and he wasn't going to be able to keep it bound forever. It would eventually get out and make its way through his shields and into his mindscape where it could fulfill whatever its purpose was. However, if it couldn't find his mind then there was nothing it would be able to do.

That gave Harry an idea focusing Harry created a mental representation of his invisibility cloak from his old dimension. Enlarging it, he brought it around the representation of his mind and made it vanish, detectable only to him. He smirked when the Not-Loki figure appeared confused at the sudden disappearance of his mind. Harry took advantage of the confusion to push him out of his mind.

** R**

Coming out of his trance, he realized only a few seconds had passed thanks to time moving at its own pace inside his mind. Harry looked up at Loki, who still had a look of confusion on his face. "This usually works," was all Loki was able to say before Harry used the Staff, brought it up knocking the Scepter from Loki's hands and sending it flying from the god's hands. Harry quickly bound him and grabbed the Scepter.

Tony finally decided to show up. "Hey metal head! You're a little late getting here. I already wrapped everything up, but if you would like to help us escort this one back to SHIELD, we do need to figure what he did with Tesseract."

Tony smiled, "next time, save some bad guy for the rest of us." Touching down just behind Loki, Tony hoisted him up. "I'll load him onto the plane, you grab the sharp pointy metal thing and grab oldy over there and let's go.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I do not appreciate flames. While there are parts that are similar, a lot is still changing. I am open to ideas and constructive criticism, but blatant flames like "this sucks," "you suck," are unnecessary. No one is forcing you to read this.**

Once securing God of Mischief on the quinjet, Harry cast several binding and restraining curses on him. Harry also remembered a spell of his own design to cast; when he was helping to raise Teddy, he created it to be the magical equivalent of child leash, preventing the one tethered by it from going more than a set distance away from Harry. In this case, Harry had set the distance as sixty-five feet. Turning around he faced the group. "that should keep him restrained long enough for us to get him in a cell back at SHIELD."

Everyone nodded and took seats as the quinjet took off. They had been flying for little over an hour when a storm started brewing over-head. Loki began to look uncomfortable. Tony, who was keeping an eye on him smirked, "what? don't tell me your afraid of a little bit thunder."

Loki looked up at Tony, a frown on his face. "I am not particularly fond of what follows." No sooner had Loki said this that there was a loud THUNK on the roof of the quinjet followed immediately by two more THUNKs in quick succession.

Standing up, Harry used his staff to quickly suit up. The gemstones on the Staff lit up representing his magic currently pulsing from Harry into the Staff ready to fight off whatever potential threat was on the roof. Pushing the button on wall, Harry opened the hatch, however before he could do anything else, the figure flew off the roof and in the now open hatch. "Thor? What are you doing here?" Harry, although he had a sneaking suspicion of why Thor was present, needed to ensure he wasn't being controlled by whatever force Loki was apparently now capable of wielding.

Thor looked up, "Seidr?" Thor took a minute to study the situation and noticed Loki seemed barely able to move before nodding. "Heimdall noticed Loki's arrival here on Earth. He attempted to send me immediately, but something was blocking the power of the Bifrost from crossing to Midgard. Fearing the worst, once the Bifrost was able to be opened I came with two of the Asgard's finest with more ready to be sent here if the situation was truly dire."

Harry nodded, allowing his Armour to return to the pocket dimension inside the Staff, "from what we know so far, Loki used the power of Tesseract to come here to Earth using a yet to be determined power contained within his Scepter…" Harry pointed to Loki's Scepter inside a container against the wall. "…he was able to take control of the minds of several mid to high ranking SHIELD agents who assisted Loki in stealing the Tesseract for a yet to be determined purpose. while attempting to locate the Tesseract, we managed to find Loki who was very clearly not hiding as he attempted to subjugate several men and women…"

Before Harry could continue, Thor turned an angry expression on his brother "WHAT HAS COME OVER YOU LOKI? YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO ENSLAVE THE MIDGARDIANS NOW? BEFORE I THOUGHT YOU WERE SIMPLY LASHING OUT IN ANGER BUT NOW THIS!" Thor began advancing on his brother looking ready to use his godly strength.

Harry however was quick to intervene, "easy there big guy, I know you'd like to beat some sense into the man, we still need him however. we don't know his plans for the Tesseract, what he has done with it, or what he plans to do with it. So, for now he has to remain in one piece."

Thor paused to consider before nodding, seeing the wisdom in Harry's words. "we will locate the Tesseract and then I will bring Loki to Asgard where he will pay for his crimes here on Midgard."

Tony cleared his throat, "that is all well and good, though I would appreciate it Magic Man if you would introduce us to your friend," Tony joked. Tony, Steve, and Natasha had been watching the exchange.

Harry laughed turning around, "Tony, Steve, Natasha, this is Thor, Norse God of Thunder, brother to Loki here…" turning to face Thor, Harry pointed out and introduced the team. "Thor this is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, Anthony 'Tony' Stark known by many as Iron Man, and finally the ever lovely and charming Natasha Romanoff known to quite a few as Black Widow."

Thor took Natasha's hand brushing her knuckles against his lips, "my fair lady it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Natasha was quick to pull her hand away "I am anything but fair…" turning around she resumed control of the quinjet. "we are arriving back at the SHIELD helicarrier; prepare the prisoner for transport to his cell." Sliding a headset on she activated the call feature to signal approach. "Helicarrier, this is quinjet T requesting clearance to land…" Natasha paused to listen, "we have eight souls on board, command. seven friendly and one prisoner for immediate transfer to GMC2008." Nodding Natasha slowly brought the quinjet in for a landing.

After landing, the back hatch of the quinjet opened and several SHIELD agents were standing by ready to take Loki to the containment unit. Thor turned to the guards he brought with him, "accompany my brother ensure he is unable to escape his shackles." The pair nodded taking up a place on either side of Loki before the agents closed ranks around them leading them off to the containment unit.

Natasha stood up, "let's get inside so we can brief Fury on the situation," the assembled group nodded and filed off the quinjet heading towards the command center.

Harry was the first to arrive. He took a seat at one head of the table, leaning the Staff against the side. Steve followed next, taking the seat to his left. Tony was behind him taking the seat on Harry's right and Thor was quick to take the seat to the left of Steve, and Natasha the seat next to Tony on the left, leaving three seats open. Harry waved his hand, casting his Patronus. "Prongs could you go and fetch Bruce; bring him here please, he should here this."

Prongs flew off in search of Bruce to deliver the message. A few minutes later, Bruce walked in taking a seat next to Natasha. "I received your message sent by the ghostly deer," Bruce said, mirth evident in his voice.

"We can discuss what it was later, for now Fury take a seat, we have a lot to discuss." Harry gestured to the empty seat across the table from him. After Fury was sitting, Harry kicked things off. "I know I am not the only one thinking it, but that was entirely too easy to capture Loki... for a God, he gave up much to easy."

"Harry, did you not block much of his power when he escaped from Asgard through the void?" Thor was wearing a very confused look upon his face.

Harry nodded. "I did, and the ritual I cast had only one way to undo it by binding it to the blood of you and your father it made so that it would require the combined presence of you and your father to break the block. However he was also far stronger then he should have been…"

While Harry was pausing to consider, the group moved on to discuss other things, "what was he doing in Struttgart, Germany anyway?" Fury spoke up from his place at the table.

"Iridium; it works as a stabilizing agent. He would be able to make a portal as big and as wide as he wants that wouldn't collapse upon itself like the one in New Mexico did… The only issue he would have would be the power requirement to open something that size. Based on the amount that was taken, he would take out the power grid of several cities," Tony explained.

"That Staff of his is how he is so powerful. I don't know what it is, but it was able to put up quite the fight against my mental shields... it must also be able to power him up regardless of the block I placed on him."

Fury slammed his hand down on the table "unimportant! what matters right now is finding out what he did with the Tesseract, and where and how he plans to open this portal." Pausing, he looked over the assembled group, "dismissed!"

** R**

Tony, Bruce, and Harry headed towards the lab Bruce had been working in, taking the Staff with them to analyze it. No one talked while Bruce and Tony worked their technological scans. Harry worked his diagnostic magic to determine what the Staff was. Finally, Harry was the first to break the silence. "What was SHIELD doing with the Tesseract anyway? If they were in clean energy why not bring Tony? You are quite literally the only name in clean energy; with your mind they would have been able to figure it out in weeks, or days."

Pulling up a console, Tony studied it. "I'm not sure, but in approximately 1 hour all their secrets will be mine."

While neither Harry or Bruce were comfortable with the idea of hacking into SHIELD. They needed the information Fury wasn't giving them. Harry reached into his moleskin pouch and pulled out a calming draught. "Bruce, I want you to drink this. while personally I would love to meet Big and Green, whatever is going to happen in the next hour, we want you to stay calm."

Bruce looked at it unsure what to say, but nodded and knocked it back shuddering a bit at the taste. "What was in that? I've never felt the Hulk so calm before."

"It's a calming draught. it will keep you calm no matter what, which right now I think we would do better with Bruce Banner over the so-called 'Incredible Hulk'."

** R**

While the three were working on attempting to locate the Tesseract, Steve had other ideas in mind for figuring out what SHIELD was up to. Sneaking down into the bowels of the Heli-carrier and avoiding the agents who were patrolling, eventually he came upon several crates marked Phase II.

"Phase II... what are you working on here, Fury?" Reaching down, he pulled his knife from his belt and used it to slice open one of the crates. Opening it, he was horrified to find several weapons which reminded him quite vividly to those that were used by Hydra during World War II.

Slamming the crate shut, he grabbed it, intending to bring it up to show the rest of the team.

** R**

Arriving in the lab, Steve found Tony jabbing Bruce with a needle in several places. "Stark, knock it off we don't need any incidents while we are this high up in the air."

Harry waved him off. "I have taken care of that particular eventuality, Captain, for the next several hours Bruce is well under control. There will be no Hulk sightings for the near future. if we end up needing him, however, I can coax him out..." Pausing, Harry noticed the crate resting on his shoulder, "what's that?"

Placing it on the lab table in front of him, "SHIELD's Phase II they were making weapons that were powered by the Tesseract. There were quite a few other crates contained down there as well that I didn't go through. But I am quite sure there are several more of these in there as well."

At that moment there was a beep on the computer. "well my hack finished, let's see what other secrets they're hiding."

Pulling up his virtual console in front of him, Tony started browsing through the information he had access to, whereas Bruce and Harry had been ok with Tony hacking, Steve who was still adjusting to being in this world where people kept secrets like this, "you're hacking SHIELD?!"

"They are a spy organization, Captain. their secrets have secrets. I doubt these weapons are the extent of what Fury has been covering up from us."

Just as Tony had finished speaking, Fury and Natasha showed up. Steve who was prepared to go off on Tony again, chose that moment to round on the man. "WHAT IS SHEILD DOING WITH TESSERACT WEAPONS!"

Fury groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. while he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, he would have preferred later. "it's because of them!" Fury pointed in the direction of Thor, who had arrived during the argument, and Harry. "One of you shows up out of the blue wielding powers you got from who knows where and while he says he is on our side that could all change in a moment if we piss him off…" Turning to face Thor he continued "the other shows up in a swirling RAINBOW FUCKING VORTEX and the proceeds to level half a town in New Mexico in some form of grudge match between him and his brother, SHIELD needed a "nuclear" deterrent."

While most everyone in the room was agreeable to needing something to keep threats from going off the deep-end, Thor was not. "THE TESSERACT IS A SYMBOL THAT MIDGARD IS READY FOR A HIGHER FORM OF WAR BY MESSING WITH IT YOU HAVE OPENED THE DOORWAY FOR ALL FORMS OF THREATS!"

Fury took stock of the situation in front of him. "Banner, perhaps you want to remove yourself from the situation?"

Bruce giggled a smile present on his face, "I was pretty far removed when you guys dug me up and brought me here but don't worry Harry has taken care of the Big Green situation, gave me some kind of drink and I have never felt better."

Fury turned, raising an eyebrow at Harry who just shrugged in response. Before either man could say anything, an explosion rocked the ship. Harry was the first to regain his bearings "the other side is making their move Tony, Steve you go with Fury to the bridge, figure out what's broken and fix it keep this bird in the sky, Thor go and make sure your brother is contained and don't let him get away."

The group nodded Tony spoke up, "and what about you Mr. Leader what are you going to do?"

Harry pointed down through the hole that Bruce and Natasha had fallen through "I am going to make sure the two of them are ok, then meet up with Thor to help him secure Loki." Summoning the Staff to his hand Harry willed his armour into existence before diving through the hole after them.

** R**

Fury arrived on the bridge with Tony and Rogers and quickly took command of the chaos "What are we looking at people?"

Hill, who had been looking over the consoles in front of her stood up, "sir, rotors 1 and 2 are operating at 100 %, 3 is functioning at 50 %, and 4 is down completely if we don't get it online soon, we are toast."

"Rogers, Stark, quit standing around. you know what you have to do get that rotor back online and keep this bird in the air."

** R**

Touching down one level below the lab, Harry found Natasha struggling to get loose from a piece of the structure that had pinned her leg. "Worry not, beautiful. Your knight in shining Armour has appeared." Natasha rolled her eyes, but welcomed his help. Waving the Staff, he turned the structure into bubbles which floated up and away allowing her to get up. "Now where did Bruce -?" A loud roar echoed through the hallway, cutting Harry off.

Natasha groaned. "I thought you took care of that!"

"Well I'm sorry that my potions weren't ever tested on men who could turn into the Jolly JOLLY GREEN FUCKING GIANT before." Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out several flasks of calming drought. "I am going to distract and restrain him. Once I do start pouring those down his throat 'til he turns back."

Waving his hand, Harry turned her invisible just as the Hulk came rushing in. "Hey big guy, you don't want to do this. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Hulk just roared and began charging at Harry Waving the Staff, he turned the floor in front of him into quicksand, hoping to slow his approach while conjuring foam blocks around the Hulk's fists.

Hulk wasn't affected at all by Harry. He charged across the quicksand, which seemed to have no impact on the green behemoth, smashing his hand together several times, the blocks eventually shattered and he went to punch Harry directly in the gut, but was stopped by a well-placed shield at the last second.

Placing some distance between himself and the Hulk, Harry began twirling the Staff, taking control of the rubble and debris around them. He began transforming into chains and bindings. Natasha, who Harry had lost track of by this point, whispered in his ear "those aren't going to hold long."

Harry nodded. "I know that. I just need them to hold him in place long enough for this." Twirling the Staff once more he cast one of the spells he had learned from Osiris. "Vincula umbra" from the swirling vortex in the center of the Staff, black chains sprung forth wrapping themselves around the Hulk and pinning him to the ground. Not done, however, he continued using his knowledge from his time on Asgard as well. "Inneholder utyret", the chains that Harry had cast before suddenly the Hulk was down on his back stuck to the ground attempting to free himself from the chains. "Natasha, NOW!"

The invisibility dropped and Natasha rushed forward and began uncapping the flasks and dumping into Hulks mouth who was roaring in outrage, slowly the beast began turning back into the man and Harry allowed the magic to fade. "You handle it from here I have a god to make sure stays chained up." No sooner had Harry finished his statement had he teleported from the room.

** R**

Harry arrived in the containment area just in time to see Loki about to press a button; the button to drop the containment module, which was now holding Thor, instead of Loki, out of the ship. "Dammit Loki," casting several stunners at Loki, Harry went running and dove out of the bottom of the ship after Thor. He didn't see the stunners pass right through where Loki should have been.

As he fell Harry placed the Staff in the holster on his back angling himself towards the containment module, pushing his magic to give him more speed he slowly caught up with the containment module and faded inside.

"Seidr, what are you doing? Loki is going to get away," Thor was more concerned with containing Loki than his own safety.

"I should have stunned him before I came after you now hold on and this might get a little uncomfortable." Harry wrapped an arm around Thor's arm and teleported them out of the containment module back to the heli-carrier just as the module smashed into the ground shattering.

Re-appearing back inside the containment Harry and Thor were disheartened to discover Loki was gone. Thor let his anger known as he punched a hole through the wall of ship.

**AN: The spells in this chapter **

**Inneholder utyret – Norwegian Translates to Contain Beast**

**Vincula umbra – Latin translates to Shadow Chains**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted I have had some major writers block. For those who complain about Harry doing nothing look at it like this with the use of the calming potion its designed for Normal Humans, Bruce Banner is impossible to kill because of the Hulk the Gamma Radiation in his blood also filters out toxins and I imagine that as he shifts from Banner to Hulk any "toxins" filter out faster so even though he drank a calming drought as Harry said they weren't designed for the Jolly Green Fucking Giant.**

He had a mission to complete free his master and take down the Helacarrier over the last few days his mind was clearer than it had ever been before, before his masters arrival he had so many worries so many doubts now all he had to focus on was the mission and helping his master accomplish his goal. He turned the corner heading deeper into ship once he reached the energy core, he would place the charge and get out.

Stopping outside the door he looked over at the handprint scanner "lets see how smart Fury was," he placed his hand on the panel beside the door. He smirked when it beeped a negative response and lit up red "smart removed my biometrics from the system." Reaching back into his quiver he smirked "not smart enough however," he pulled out the arrow the design for which was given to him by his master upon reaching clarity.

Twisting the top, it sparked once or twice before forming a dark blue flame bringing it up he used it to cut through the door before twisting it off and placing the arrow back into his quiver. Reaching out he placed his hand on the door and pushed, watching it fall backwards and hit the floor with a bang.

Stepping through the hole in the doorway he approached the energy core reaching into his pocket pulling out the explosive however as he went to place the device he heard a voice speak up behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you Barton."

Spinning around he came face to face with Coulson, "I have to Coulson my Master demands it for the good of the human race I don't want to hurt you but if you are going to try and stop me from accomplishing my mission then I will be forced to dispose of you nothing can stop me."

Coulson groaned reaching and flicked his wrists a pair of batons flung down into his wrists with a smirk, he had received these from Harry after the events with Stane and had been dying to try them out.

** R**

_Coulson and Harry were sitting in Tony's living room talking while they waited for Tony to come down stairs, "You know Coulson you really need better weapons then that gun something tells me that the we are going to face more threats like Stane in the future and I don't think your gun will cut it."_

_Coulson nodded "honestly until I joined SHIELD I have always been more of an up close fighter but except for some of our more specialized agents all agents are issued a standard SIG Sauer."_

_Harry seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes mulling things over in his head, "give me a few weeks I might be able to work something up for you will pack more of a punch and will let you get up close."_

_Coulson nodded and it was at that point that Tony came downstairs._

** R**

_ It was several weeks later that Harry had come up with something, Coulson had come by to see how the pair was doing and to let him know about the meeting he had managed to setup with Fury. Harry was just walking down the stairs a medium sized box held in his hands when he spied Coulson "ahh Coulson just the Agent I wanted to see I just finished your new weapons," taking a seat he held the box out to him._

_ Coulson took the box and opened finding a pair of batons in side both were plain black and from what he could tell there was nothing spectacular about them although he couldn't identify what type of metal they were made from, "a pair of batons it took you several weeks to make me these?" Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow studying Harry for any form of reaction he had to be missing something._

_ Harry smirked and conjured a needle "almost before you can use them however they have to be bonded to you," passing the needle to Coulson he gestured to the batons, "three drops of blood on each one if you could."_

_ Frowning Coulson did as instructed pricking his finger he let three drops fall on each one, the moment the last drop of blood dropped on the second baton they started to glow each one possessing a series of strange markings that Coulson even with all his skill would never be able to make out. Once the light died down the batons seemed to jump up and wrap around his wrists forming two identical black bracelets._

_ "Now activate them flick your wrists in a downward motion like this and they'll return to their baton form."_

** R**

While Coulson didn't remember everything Harry said they could do, the gist of it was they absorbed some of the excess electricity the human body put off in the day storing it till he needed to use it, additionally they were made of a lightweight metal that still managed to pack a punch and give the target a shock that would incapacitate most.

Getting up Coulson smirked at the shocked look on Barton's face "what didn't know I got some new toys courtesy of SHIELD's newest asset well I have been waiting for a chance to use them." Charging the archer Coulson used his surprise to get in two quick strikes on him before backing up as he quickly recovered following the shocks that were delivered to him from the batons.

Barton was quick to recover and fired off two shots of his exploding arrows hoping to take Coulson out quickly so he could return to his mission, what he wasn't prepared for however was when Coulson brought up his batons to hit the arrows away which would have just set them off they formed a pair of identical shields in front of the man protecting him from the both the arrows and the following blast.

Coulson used the cloud left behind from the explosion to move in one hand went low using the baton to knock him off balance while the other went up and hit him in the head, the moment he was down he brought the batons up and applied him to the mans neck giving him a strong shock and knocking him unconscious.

Reaching up Coulson tapped his earpiece "Barton has been neutralized, I found him going for the energy core if you could send some agents down to help secure it and him I would appreciate it." Tapping his earpiece, he shut it off before reaching into his jacket pocket and grabbing his handcuffs to secure Barton.

** R**

Harry and the rest of the Avengers arrived on the bridge following the catastrophe that was Loki's prison break, taking a seat Harry looked at the rudimentary team "so what now Loki got away and is in the wind we have no idea where he is going or what his next play is…" he paused turning to face Thor "you two grew up together any idea at all what his play is?"

Thor shook his head "Loki has always been the more measured of the two of us never one to act impulsively as he has been lately, his current actions are most unlike him lately it seems all he wants is glory and admiration…" Thor trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Tony however was quick to pick up where Thor left off "glory and admiration look at Germany he wanted his name up in lights…" Tony trailed off for all of a second before shouting causing everyone to jump a bit, "SON OF A BITCH he wants to hit us close to home somewhere he can have his name up in lights somewhere big that everyone can see!" Tony started running from the room before anyone had a chance to process

Bruce who was the first to recover spoke up "ok but what about the power requirements Tony where is he going to get all of that and find somewhere he can get that level of power?"

"STARK TOWER!" was all they heard from Tony as he got in what was left of his Iron Man suit and took off.

Harry swore summoning the Staff to his hand he quickly pulsed his magic into the Staff brining forth his Armour before looking at the group "Rommanoff Rogers Banner take over a quinjet get to New York as fast as you can, Thor your with me we have to get to there and keep damage to a minimum till the rest of the team can get there." Finished with his commands Harry went running after Tony dropping out the back of Hela-carrier and flying towards New York.

Thor followed behind Harry summoning Mjolnir to his hand and taking flight just behind the three flightless heroes heading towards a quinjet.

** R**

Arriving at Stark's tower, Loki was quick to start giving orders, "get that machine functional I want that portal open in the next five minutes something tells me we are about to have company and I want to give them and father's newest _SON _the warmest welcome." Seeing his meat puppet nod he walked into Stark's penthouse intending to get comfortable and watch the fireworks leading to his eventual control of Midgard.

Loki smiled as he watched the machine that would create the portal which would in-turn create his future spin up, however before he had time to enjoy it the incorrigible Man of Iron showed up. "You're too late you know the machine is already powered up there is no stopping it now."

"Jarvis fact check that for me." Tony was making his way to the bar he just had to get to the bracelets so his newest suit would connect to him. Once he reached the bar he waited for Loki to be distracted before snapping the bracelets to his wrist.

"Affirmative sir the machine is already self-sustaining I have disconnected the ARC reactor to the tower but it continues to run by my calculations the portal will reach full mass within 3 minutes and will be a full doorway within 5."

Tony nodded, "well Loki I have to give you credit your plan would have worked out, but you single-handedly managed to piss off every one of the Avenger's."

Loki scoffed, "and what pray tell are these Avengers?"

Tony laughed, "well you see we are Earth mightiest Heroes and even if you win today you can be damn sure we will avenge the planet."

As Tony finished speaking the portal reached its final point and the army began pouring through. Loki began to laugh and powered up his scepter if he could take control of the Man of Iron then he would be able to destroy them from the inside out. However as touched the Sceptre to his chest he only heard the clink of metal on metal, he tried several more times getting more and more irritated each time it didn't work "this usually works."

Tony smirked, "yeah well you know performance anxiety nine times out of ten these things just don't work."

Loki yelled out in a frustrated growl before picking up Tony and throwing him off the balcony of the tower. What he wasn't expecting however was a giant metallic pod to go shooting past him after Stark.

** R**

Harry and Thor arrived in the city just at the Chituari army began pouring through the portal, "Thor bottleneck that portal use your lightning kill them as they are coming out I will handle the stragglers…" As Thor flew towards the portal throwing bolts of lightning from Mjolnir, Harry reached up and tapped his communicator, "Natasha what's your status?"

"We are still about 30 to 40 minutes out from the city you are going to have to handle it between yourself, Thor, and Stark till we get there."

With barely a nod Harry tapped his communicator shutting it off he flew into the battle blasting the Chituari heading towards Stark Tower to hopefully meetup with Tony, shaking his head he only had one thought "I thought I had seen and done it all but now there is giant portal in the sky with aliens coming through it." As he finished his thought he looked up just in time to see a Leviathan come flying through "O shit."

** R**

Tony was having about as much fun as he could considering the millions of aliens that were pouring out into the city from the hole in the sky, he assumed based on the lightning being directed at them as they came through that either Thor or Harry had joined the battle and were attempting to stop the flow of the army coming through.

Tony was so distracted with getting up to the portal that he was almost taken out from behind by one of Chituari, however before they got a chance to fire at him there was a flash of green which caused him to spin around coming face to face with Harry "got your back Tony though you should be more careful or one of these days I won't be there to save you."

Tony laughed "I knew he was there the whole time Gandalf you don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah sure Tony whatever you say but right now we have to deal with that beast." Harry pointed up towards the sky where the Leviathan had just finished making its way through.

"Yeah that is a problem, how about this I go high you go low attack the beast from both sides maybe we can take it down." Tony flipped his face mask down and took off not even waiting for a response.

Harry nodded and took off towards the underside of the beast spinning the Staff as he flew flinging every spell in his repertoire at the beast ranging from the simple cutting spells he learned in Hogwarts to the blood boiling and eviscerating spells he learned while battling Voldemort, however even the strongest of his spells only seemed to leave the smallest of marks upon the belly of the best.

Deciding to switch gears he flew out from under the beast reaching up to turn on his communicator, "Tony I need you to get clear of the beast I am going to try something a little crazy."

Once he had the affirmative from Tony that he was clear he started spinning the Staff creating a torrent of Fiendfyre that materialized as a swirling vortex forming the shape of dragon which proceeded to swallow the Leviathan whole. Once the whole beast was encapsulated by the flames he switched spells from the Fiendfyre, casting a bubblehead charm around the beast to keep the flames contained.

However as the flames died out the Leviathan came flying out the other end looking a little worse for wear its armor melted in several places but still holding strong. Groaning Harry and Tony started racking their brains trying to come up with a plan, when they got the call Harry had been waiting for, "Harry, Tony were here just outside the capital building."

Harry smiled "great we are on the way and bringing the party to you…" Turning Harry looked at Tony, "follow my lead." With that statement Harry flew off towards the capital building Tony following behind trying to keep collateral damage to a minimum.

As they came flying up the road between buildings, he heard Clint remark "that is most certainly not a party."

In the distance he could just barely make out Natasha saying something to Bruce before he walked forward saying something in return before turning into the Hulk. Harry barely had time to move out the way before Hulk punched the Leviathan right in the nose and the laws of physics took affect as the object in motion met an immovable object causing the Leviathan to collapse on itself and several pieces of its armor fell away "TONY NOW!"

Spinning the Staff, Harry began firing off several blasting spells mixed in with Eviscerating spells aiming for the now unguarded hide of the beast the onslaught was joined by several rockets and repulsor blasts launched by Tony from his suit. The resulting impact caused the beast to blow up leaving its guts spread across the street. Touching down in front of the rest of the Avengers the Chituari froze and started screaming out in what could only be threats and hate for killing the Leviathan which Hulk only roared back in response.

The joy however was short-lived as another Leviathan came flying through the portal. Harry nodded and looked at his team, "alright then, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

**AN: Well here it is chapter 15 let me know what you think I have been stewing over this for awhile and had some major writing block in getting this out. Now that I am getting back in the swing of things I am going to be actually looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested feel free to reach out. **


End file.
